Torn
by Manigault
Summary: This is an old story but I decided to clean it up a bit, especially chapters 17-20 G/S
1. Default Chapter

Torn 

By: Manigault 

Rating: R 

Category: CRGS 

Summary: Enter yet another Jane to make life interesting for the CSI team. 

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They are the property of CBS, Atlantic-Alliance, and Anthony Zuiker. 

  
She felt pain rippling through her in rivulets and a wet sensation all about her body. Images floated in and out of her consciousness in muddled urgency that propelled her to seek help. With no knowledge of where she was or what had happened to her she took painful measures to crawl forward until blackness swept all images from her mind. 

Todd Robinson stepped on the gas as he sped down Interstate 15 on his way home after a long four day business trip had blessedly come to a conclusion. His thoughts swirled around his wife and new baby girl that were waiting for him at home and he almost didn't catch the flash of bright red on the side of the road that leapt out at him from the corner of his eye. Uncertain of his own actions, he slowed, then pulled over to a stop before backing his Jeep Cherokee back until he was a few feet in front of the spot that had captured his attention. Opening the door he climbed from his car and stretched wearily before causally closing the door and walking over to the side of the road. A gasp escaped him as the red spot he had seen was transformed into that of a blood soaked arm. A ladies arm that lead to long dark hair. He couldn't tell if she was breathing and was gripped with the uncertainty of what he should do next. It felt like hours but he knew it was seconds before he flew to his car, grabbed his cell phone and hit 911.   



	2. Part I

By: Manigault 

Rating: R 

Category: CRGS 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to CBS, Atlantic-Alliance, and Anthony Zuiker. I intend no copyright infringement and write for strictly entertainment purposes only. 

Las Vegas Crime Lab   
9:00 pm   


"Warrick, you and Sara check on a Jane Doe that is in the Fairfax hospital. See if she is conscious." 

"What's the story?" Warrick Brown asked, expecting to hear rape or assault emit from Gil Grissoms mouth. As the details unfolded he would find himself partly right, but stunned, regardless of how many crime scenes he had been on or what he had seen.   
  
"She was found unconscious, in a ditch, off of Interstate Fifteen." Grissom paused, released a weary sigh, then continued. "Apparently she was found by a passerby that happens to have saved her life, possibly." 

His team stared at him with a mixture of confusion and frustration. A chorus of questions were flung out from all directions. 

"Who found her?" 

"What was wrong with her?" 

"Was she raped?" 

Only one person held back. Grissoms eyes settled on Sara Sidles face for a second before he offered a more detailed explanation. "She was given a c-section by some unknown party. There was no sign of a baby other than the umbilical cord, placenta, etc. that goes along with birth. The woman was left in a ditch with no attempt to stop the bleeding. She regained consciousness enough to crawl to the road and fling one arm far enough onto the asphalt that a passerby spotted her and stopped. That's all the information I have at present." 

He wasn't telling them everything. Sara could sense it and wondered if the others could as well, but they had the sickened expression that can only come with a case like this one. 

"Catherine and Nick will come with me." Grissom was ten steps outside the door before the others could react.   


Interstate Fifteen   
9:45 pm 

Grissom didn't speak on the way to the crime scene and Catherine Willows didn't push him. He was obviously lost in his thoughts and would speak of them if it had any relevance to the case. She had an inkling why this case was hitting him so hard, but now was not the time to bring it up, so she didn't question him. They reached the scene in silence and she watched as Grissom stared through the front wind shield with a dismal expression. Nick Stokes opened the back door and hopped out, throwing a smug grin over his shoulder.   
  
"Since when did a crime scene have you antsy, Gris?" 

Catherine shook her head at him, and he took her hint by hightailing it over to Jim Brass. Catherine leaned back into the car and spoke gently. "Are you coming Gil? We can handle this scene if you want to speak with Jim." 

Grissom tried to shake off the memories, and focus on the case at hand. This victim was alive. He left the Tahoe with a strange reluctance and made his way over to Brass, then away from them towards the ditch. He swung back around. "This crime scene has been compromised." 

Brass snorted. "Did you expect them to lift the woman out with a crane from across the road? The EMTs had to put her on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance." 

"A dozen of them?" Grissom asked calmly. He stared at the footprints and scuff marks that mangled the area and knew their work would be cut out for them. "Nick, take pictures and then get every footprint you can." He glanced around at the police cruisers lined along the road. "What's the story Jim?" 

"Everything I told you on the phone sums it up. No car. No id. No eye witnesses at this point." 

"The passerby?" 

Brass pointed towards the closest police cruiser. "I'll talk to him." Grissom said, leaving Catherine to retrieve another field kit and scour the scene.   


Fairfax Hospital   
9:45 pm 

Warrick followed Sara to room 402. All thoughts of her own problems faded as Sara gazed at the young woman who blended with the stark white of the sheets. Only the eyebrows and dark hair tangled around her face separated her from the bed that swallowed her within its grasp. Sara reached out and smoothed a strand of hair away from Jane Does face, then glanced quickly back at Warrick to see if he had caught her action. Warrick was speaking in low tones with the attending doctor, so she turned her attention back to the woman. Lines ran from poles into her arms and the bleeping of machines muffled the conversation behind her. She couldn't help staring at this woman and wondering who she was and where the baby could be. If the baby was safe. Narrowing her eyes, she thought of the irony of that, the baby being safe with the person who had ripped it from its womb. She pushed another strand of hair back from the woman's face and felt the strong urge to protect her and find her baby. 

"Sara." Warrick touched her arm, surprising them both when she jumped back. Withdrawing his hand, Warrick didn't press her to explain her reaction. "The woman had no identification and doesn't fit any missing persons descriptions." 

Sara gripped the rail and turned her eyes from the woman to Warrick. "Someone has to miss her, Warrick. She has a name." 

Warrick looked at the woman for the first time and noted how vulnerable she appeared. He couldn't grasp how anyone could do such a horrid act and look at themselves in the mirror everyday. "The perp knew what he or she was doing. They used a surgical instrument and according to the doctors here, had a surgeons skill." 

"That means that he is a surgeon of some sort or possibly had medical training to some degree." Sara spoke aloud, trying the information out for her mind to process. "Or, he could have no training, but taught himself." 

Warrick listened as she reasoned the perpetrator out in her mind. "I think we should use the field kit and collect some evidence." 

They took samples of the woman's fingerprints, hair, and blood. Warrick griped that the woman had received blood transfusions on the way to the hospital and nobody had collected a prior sample. 

"We have her clothes." Sara reasoned. "And they saved the umbilical cord didn't they?" 

"They sent it all to the lab. Greg should be processing it by now." Warrick avoided looking at Jane Doe as they left the room, but he noticed that Sara couldn't help but glance back several times. 

Interstate 15   
10:30 pm 

Grissom watched as Todd Robinson finished his phone conversation and closed the cell phone. The man turned sad eyes Grissom's way and shrugged helplessly. "I hope that woman is going to be okay. If someone did that to my wife or baby I don't know how I would survive." 

"I'm sure that you are anxious to get home to your family, Mr. Robinson, but I have a few questions." 

"I wish that I could help you out but like I already told the police I saw something red on the side of the road and was compelled to stop. I don't know why. I found her lying there and I didn't know if she was breathing, but I called for help and then waited for the ambulance." 

Grissom watched the man rub his eyes then glance longingly down the road. "Did you touch the victim, Mr. Robinson? Was she moved in anyway before the ambulance arrived?" 

Shame spilled over the mans face and he looked at his hands when he spoke. "No. I couldn't...I couldn't touch her." He looked up into Grissoms unsympathetic eyes. "There was blood everywhere, you know? I didn't have gloves on and so I waited for the ambulance." 

After asking a few more questions, Grissom left the man and walked over to where Brass and Catherine were standing. 

"If this hasn't been run through VICAP yet, Jim, then I would appreciate it if you would hold off for a few days." Grissom asked the stunned man. 

"I can't do that." Brass sputtered. "You know what you are asking me, Gil?" 

"The FBI hasn't done anything with the other cases and they will take this one and allow it to fall into the same file. I'm asking for a few days." 

Brass exchanged a look with Catherine then said slowly. "I'll give you two days to process what evidence you have and then I can't promise anything." 

"Thanks, Jim." 

Grissoms Office   
2:00 am 

Warrick filled Grissom in on what they had learned at the hospital. Grissom listened to him, but he was aware of Sara pacing the room, agitation apparent in each step. 

"You aren't surprised by any of this, are you Grissom?" Sara paused in the middle of her pacing to give him a questioning look that bordered on anger. 

Grissom stared back with one of his unreadable expressions. "You didn't bring me any surprising information, Sara." 

Warrick looked from one to the other and refrained from commenting, although Sara had a valid point. 

"This isn't the first case, is it?" Sara continued. 

Grissom leaned back in his chair and sent her a rare smile. "No." He admitted, pushing a folder across the desk. Sara picked it up and opened it without replying. 

After several seconds her eyes flew back to his and she frowned. "She is the fourth victim in five years. You were on the first case." 

Warrick took the folder from her shaking hands, opened it, then asked. "Why haven't I heard of any of these cases?" 

"I'm not surprised you don't remember. You were on vacation, then by the time you returned the case was out of my hands." Grissom said, then added with a hint of a stronger emotion. "Nevada. New Mexico. Texas and now Nevada again. The other victims were not so fortunate." 

"The babies were never found?" Sara asked him. 

Grissom shook his head in the negative. His was the first case and he had run into a wall. The victim had been identified, eventually. "It took awhile for me to find out about the second victim, and by the time I did, the case was in the hands of the FBI." 

"What was her name? That first victim?" 

Removing his glasses, Grissom regarded Sara with a knowing look. 

"It matters to me." Sara pressed. 

The strain in her voice concerned him, but now wasn't the time to lecture. Warrick, who was still holding the folder, opened his mouth to supply the answer, but Grissom gave him a warning look. It was important to Sara that he know the name of the first victim. "Brynna Thompson. Age twenty-seven. Single, never married. No family or close friends." Grissom paused, then added. "Shannon James. Age twenty-eight. Single. Never married. New Mexico." He kept his eyes trained on her face. "Joan Reese. Age twenty-eight. Single. Never married. You see a pattern?" 

Sara took the folder back from Warrick. "It says here that the women were independent. Very reliable, yet nobody reported them missing for several days." Sara tensed with a new emotion. "There needs to be a guard outside her door. If the perp discovers that she is alive then she could be in danger." 

"It isn't going to be released that she is alive, but a guard has been stationed outside her room." Grissom had the same thought earlier that day and he and Jim had talked it out. 

A warm smile flit across her face. Grissom frowned. "I don't want you returning to the hospital, Sara, I shouldn't have sent you there in the first place. You should have gone with me to the crime scene." 

"Excuse me?" Sara protested. 

"You know the rule about becoming too involved with a victim. I think that you are emotionally involved with this Jane Doe and it isn't a good idea for you to spend more time with her." 

Warrick shifted uncomfortably in his chair. It was true that Sara often invested her emotions with particular cases, but he had not seen it reach that point where it affected her investigation. If anything, she worked harder to reveal the truth. "I think that I'll check on those fingerprints." Warrick walked rapidly to the door, not caring to become involved in this disagreement. 

Grissom and Sara never broke eye contact as the door shut behind Warrick, who was sighing with relief on the safe side. He waved his hands in front of him as Catherine and Nick approached. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you guys. Gris and Sara are on a war path." 

Catherine looked past him towards the office. "What's the problem?" She thought things had been going rather well since Grissom had emerged from the microscope. 

Warrick waved for them to follow him to the break room. "I need some caffeine." 

"Warrick, what are they arguing about?" Nick asked. 

"I'll tell you in the break room." 

  
"Gris, you can't take me off this case." 

"I'm not." Grissom replied, surprised that she would think he would shut her out entirely. "I'm simply telling you not to visit Jane Doe at the hospital." 

"When she is conscious I would like to be there for the interview." Sara insisted. 

"We'll see." 

Sara studied him with a frown playing between her eyes, but she held her emotions in check. Grissom had trusted her to visit the victim in the hospital, gather any information, then process it. She was the one that had allowed her emotions to become entangled with the circumstances and he could see straight into her heart. She knew that he was concerned for her and how she reacted now could determine how much he permitted her continued involvement with the case. 

"That's all I'm asking, Gris."   


  
  
  



	3. Part II

Title: Torn 

Author: Manigault 

Rating: R 

Category: CRGS 

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They are the property of CBS, Atlantic-Alliance, and Anthony Zuiker.   


The next two weeks revealed no new leads on Jane Doe. There were no missing persons reports, the fingerprints and DNA matched no known person. The team had other cases, other victims to listen to and investigate. With the exception of calling to inquire on the condition of their only witness, Grissom had apparently shelved the case, or so it appeared to Sara. Each time that she brought up questions concerning Jane Doe or the previous victims, he would give her a funny look and change the subject. In his own private way she knew that the victims touched him very deeply and she wished that he would open up with her the way he did with other subjects. The FBI had sent two agents to collect the evidence they had collected and without much fanfare they had exited. Taking her cue from Grissom, Sara kept her visits to Jane Doe private, swinging by the hospital before each shift for an hour or two. Asking the staff not to mention the visits had raised a few eyebrows, but so far Grissom had not found out and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She hoped. 

Sara would sit and stare at the woman, at times talking to her, always wondering what the effect of having your baby forcefully taken would have on the woman when she realized what happened. If she survived this ordeal. Sara knew that she was making this personal, but she couldn't help identifying with the woman on some level. Checking her watch, Sara stood, making her way to the door when a sound made her turn around. A small sound, a groan, carried from the hospital bed. Rushing back to the bedside she leaned over the rail and spoke softly. 

"Can you hear me?" Sara asked as the black lashes fluttered open, revealing confused violet eyes. Confusion swept over the woman's face as she tried to assimilate her thoughts. 

"Who are you?" Jane Doe asked. "Why am I lying here?" 

"You are in a hospital. You've been unconscious for two weeks." Sara watched as realization flashed in the violet eyes and confusion transformed into terror. 

"My baby! Where is my baby? Is she okay?" 

Sara knew that she was out of her league and quickly told the woman she would find a doctor. Pressing the nurses call button she glanced nervously at the woman who was desperately touching her stomach and becoming more frantic by the minute. Wild eyes flew to Sara's face and she demanded to know where Valerie was. 

"Valerie?" 

"My baby. Valerie. Where is she?" 

"We don't know where she is." Sara replied, moving out of the nurses way as she hurried in the room. "We are trying to find her for you." 

The nurse glared at Sara while trying to calm the hysterical woman. "Your baby is fine, dear. You need to relax." 

"Then why did that woman tell me they are trying to find her?" The fear was still there but so was hope. The doctor rushed in with a quick glance towards Sara, who now hovered in a corner. Within minutes they had given the patient something to help ease her pain. 

"What happened to my baby, doctor? You performed a C-section?" 

The doctor glanced at Sara then back at the woman. "Can you tell us your name?" 

"Erin Monroe." The woman whispered her name, her eyes shutting briefly before they struggled to open. "Where is Valerie?" 

The door opened and Grissom breezed into the room, Catherine on his heels. He didn't see Sara who moved back further into the corner. "The guard phoned us to let us know she is awake." Grissom said, his eyes registering disappointment when he saw that the guard was wrong. 

"She was awake." The doctor informed them. "She was hysterical so we gave her something to help her rest." 

Grissom gave him a hard stare. "You couldn't have given her something to help her relax without sending her back to sleep, so we could ask a few questions?" 

"You can question her when she wakes up."   
  
"When will that be?" 

. "When she opens her eyes." The doctor shot back, causing Grissoms jaw to tighten. Softening his expression, the doctor offered one tidbit. "She did give her name. You can ask your colleague that is hiding behind the door." With that he was gone, closing the door with a click. 

"Arrogant bastard." Sara fumed beneath her breath. She held her chin up and faced Grissom and a very amused Catherine. "I got here before you did, I guess." 

Grissom made no reply, so Catherine suggested that the guard must have paged her on her way to work. When Grissom still didn't say anything, Sara threw her hands in the air. "I stopped by here, Grissom, is that what you want to hear? I was leaving when she opened her eyes." 

Catherine wasn't sure if she had ever seen Grissom so upset with Sara as she watched his jaw tic with uncontrolled anger. Deciding she needed to discharge the atmosphere she asked Sara what they needed to know. "What information did she give you Sara? A name?" 

"Valerie." Sara said without thinking, then shook her head. "No. It's Erin. Erin Monroe. The babies name is Valerie." Sara looked past Grissom towards the bed. "I told her that we were trying to find her baby. I guess that was the wrong thing to say." 

"She didn't say anything else about who did this?" Catherine asked. 

Sara shook her head and looked back at Grissom, who finally spoke. "I would like for you to go back to the lab and run a check on that name. Then call me." 

"You are going to wait here to speak with her?" Sara had a hard time keeping the longing from her voice. Grissom glanced at Catherine then the patient. 

"You better be going." 

Sara turned at the door and stated with determination. "I was here on my own time and I won't apologize for that." She left before Grissom could say anything.   
  


  



	4. Part III

Title: Torn 

Author: Manigault 

Rating: R 

Category: CRGS 

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to CBS, Alantic-Alliance, and Anthony Zuiker.   


Fairfax Hospital   
11:00 pm 

"It's hot." 

Grissom took the paper cup from Catherine then asked her with a puzzlement she often found amusing. "What is Sara thinking? You know that she knows how I feel about becoming emotionally involved with a victim." 

Catherine sat in the chair beside him and looked pointedly at the hospital bed. "Is that why we have been sitting here for the past two hours waiting for Erin Monroe to wake up?" 

"She is a witness and I don't trust the doctor to inform us. That's why we are waiting." Grissom took a sip of coffee and kept his eyes trained on the hospital bed. "I also want to speak with her before the FBI realizes that she is conscious." He made a mental note to call Jim Brass and ask him to hold off informing the FBI agents assigned to the case. 

Catherine wanted to ask him about the tension she was picking up between him and Sara, but didn't know the best way to approach the subject. They sipped their coffee and watched Erin Monroe breathe.   


Crime Lab   
12:00 am 

Breathing was of primary importance to Sara as she took slow deep lungfuls of air and stared at the computer screen. There were several Erin Monroes listed and her search was taking longer than typing in a name and having the correct address pop up before her eyes. There was an urgency about this case that was driving her to find the information before it was taken out of her hands by the FBI agents. Valerie Monroe was out there someplace and she intended that this was one baby that would be reunited with her mom. Sara wrote the addresses of five Erin Monroes that matched the profile on a piece of paper and hurried from the room. Brushing past Nick, she practically flew from the building. 

Fairfax Hospital   
1:15 am 

A finger twitched from the hospital bed, then long lashes blinked rapidly, opening with confusion to find two more strangers leaning over her bed. Grissom leaned forward, eager to discover what Erin Monroe could reveal to them about the perp. A live witness who could help them capture the sick bastard who had done this to her and all the other women. Catherine placed a hand on his shoulder, silently urging him to move cautiously or risk a scene. Erin turned puzzled eyes on them both, her eyes hazy with the lingering effects of the medication. 

"Where am I? What's wrong with me?" 

Grissom felt his hope crashing. Post traumatic amnesia flit threw his mind, but he dismissed it when Erin felt her stomach. "He took my baby! Where is she? Where?" Sobs racked the fragile body and she struggled to sit up. Both Grissom and Catherine leapt to their feet and tried to calm the stricken woman. 

Catherine spoke soothingly while Grissom itched to question her about who the man was she spoke of. When the sobs eased, he took a chance. "You mentioned a man?" 

Erin's eyes widened. "I don't..." She closed her eyes. "I was walking to my car." She whispered. "It was late, but I needed something from inside. Something important." She opened horrified eyes. "A hand came from behind me and I couldn't breathe. A smell..." 

"Chloroform." Grissom supplied. "How do you know it was a man?" 

"I know." Erin said. 

"You didn't see his face?" 

"No." 

"What were you looking for in your car?" 

Confusion clouded her eyes. "I don't know." She repeated. Erin gripped the hand that held hers and stared into warm, compassionate eyes. "Why would he take my baby?" 

Catherine struggled to keep back the tears in her own eyes as she held the hand. "That's what we are going to find out."   


Erin Monroes Residence   
3:00 am 

Grissom was not in a good mood as he and Catherine drove to the address Erin had given them. She had not been able to give them much more information than the previous victims and it left him irritated. That irritation grew into anger when they pulled up behind a familiar car. "Is that who I think it is?" Grissom pulled out his cell phone, stared at it for a minute, then pressed in a number. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and waited. Catherine watched him and gripped the door handle, ready to climb out at the first sign from him. Sara answered on the seventh ring. 

"What took you so long?" Grissom asked. Catherine could hear Sara on the other line. 

"I'm busy, Gris. I haven't had a chance to check in with you." 

"You found out who Erin Monroe is? Where she lives?" 

A long pause ensued, before Sara replied. "Yeah." 

Grissom felt his fingers cut into the phone. "When did you plan on sharing that information with me?" 

"I was going to call you when I was certain it was the right person." 

"I see." Grissom kept his eyes on the front door of the townhouse. "Why don't you share with me." 

"I found the residence of our Erin Monroe. I've only been here for ten minutes." 

"How did you get inside?" Grissom chose not to address the personal attachment Sara had assigned the victim. 

"The door was unlocked." 

Information he stored in one of the many compartments in his mind. "You are alone?" The steel in his voice didn't mislead Catherine. She knew he was worried about Sara, and the anger was simply a reaction to his lack of control of the situation. 

A sigh echoed over the line. "I didn't think." 

"No, you didn't." 

"I'll give you the address." 

"That's not necessary." Grissom was already out of the Tahoe, walking with determined strides to the front door. Catherine followed more slowly. 

The phone that was clutched in her unsteady hand fell from her ear and she froze in surprise as the door swung open. "Grissom." Sara said, as a feeling of entrapment spread over her. 

Catherine looked from one to the other then spoke to Sara. "What have you found?" 

It wasn't easy for her to pull her eyes from Grissoms betrayed ones. She owed him an explanation, but this sense of urgency was directing her actions. She had to slow her mind to a normal rhythm. Focus. "I haven't seen anything useful on a walk through." She looked back at Grissom who was staring at her with that puzzled expression. "I haven't touched anything." 

"You should have called me. You should never have come here alone." Grissom held back from ordering her to leave, taking her off of the case. He didn't like the strain he could see lining her face, pulling at the edges of her eyes. 

"You can use my help." Sara said so softly he could only nod. 

Crime Lab   
5:00 am 

The townhouse yielded no information that could lead them to the killer. Erin Monroe owned no computer. There was no evidence that the person had entered the house. The CSI team fanned around the conference room table reviewing the evidence they did have, including the previous three victims. Sara was unaware of the concerned glances she was receiving from each of her co-workers, her attention riveted on linking the women in a logical manner. 

"The perp," She said looking at the profiles of the first woman. "He knew them somehow. Their doctor, maybe..." 

Grissom shook his head. "All of the women saw different doctors. They have each been cleared." 

Sara realized she was stating the obvious but she had to say it aloud. "The perp knew who these women were. Single. Not very social." She looked across the table at Catherine. "If you found yourself alone, pregnant, no work connections to speak of, where would you go for support?" 

Catherine thought about what she would do in that situation. It wasn't easy to be pregnant and have no support system as all the women had appeared to have been. "There are support groups." She hazarded a guess. "Also, the internet has them, I would think." 

"These women didn't own computers." Sara said quickly. 

"Work? They could have used them at work and met some creep pretending to help them." Nick suggested. 

"I don't think so." Sara shook her head in emphasis. "Brynna, the first victim, worked from home. She was a caterer. Did business over the phone. Joan, the third woman, was a freelance photographer." 

Warrick sat up straight. "Catering, Photographers. Did they work the same party? Or for the same person?" 

"No." Grissom looked at the table. "I've checked that possible connection thoroughly and it didn't pan out. No connections." 

Sara reached for his hand with an eagerness that took everyone sitting at the table by surprise. "There is a link, Gris, I'm sure of it. You never told me what Erin Monroe told you." 

Grissom glanced around the table, and pulled his hand away from Sara's. She didn't appear to notice, but everyone else certainly had. "She claims that she went out to her car to retrieve something important, but doesn't remember what." Grissom sighed, wondering how important it could have been if she didn't remember. "There is no recollection of any unfamiliar cars outside. No memory except that of a hand coming from behind." 

"We should speak with her neighbors." Sara stated. 

Warrick cleared his throat. "Nick and I are on that when we leave here." 

Sara held her protest in check. If she was too emotional then Grissom would deny her any part of the case. "What do you want me to do, Grissom?" She hoped her question was rational enough in her frame of mind. She knew what she was going to do. 

"Go home and sleep." He replied with a steady tone that belied his concern. She didn't argue with him, a fact that roused his suspicions. "I'm serious about this, Sara. You need sleep, then tonight you can rationalize with your normal tenacity." 

"I'm not rationalizing now?" She challenged. 

"Uh oh." Nick said, pushing away from the table with a mutual look to Warrick. 

"We'll fill you in tonight, Sara." Warrick said before he left the table. "Take care." 

Catherine smiled warmly. "You want to come home with me, Sara? We can talk." 

Sara shook her head. "No. I'm fine." 

"You know my number if you change your mind." She gave Grissom a pointed look before leaving. Sara tilted her head and tried to smile, but it came out a half grimace, half smirk. 

"I'm not some fragile person you all have to tip toe around." 

Grissom didn't break his stare. "You are not fragile and I'm not tip toeing." He stood with an abruptness that made her sit back. "Come on." 

Sara looked up into those blue eyes that she could sometimes fall into. Ice lined them now, but beneath the cool surface she could see the flicker of something warmer. "Go where?" She wanted to go to the hospital to check on Erin. 

"You need some rest." He didn't say anything else until they reached the parking lot and Sara began walking towards her car. 

"Leave it, Sara." Grissom pointed to his Tahoe. "I'll bring you back when I'm sure you've gotten enough rest." 

Sara glanced around at the parking spaces. Her co-workers had left, but the day shift was arriving. 

"We are working a case. They would think it strange if one of our cars wasn't here." It was his turn to get inside her head and she actually smiled. A genuine smile. Maybe he wasn't too angry with her and she hadn't ruined everything. 

  
  
  


  
  
  



	5. Part IV

Title: Torn 

Author: Manigault 

Rating: R 

Category: CRGS 

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to CBS, Atlantic-Alliance, and Anthony Zuiker. 

Grissoms Residence   
7:00 am 

Entering Grissoms home, Sara felt a calmness wash over her for the first time since Erin Monroe entered her life. Grissom watched her move with familiarity to his room where he knew she would enter the bathroom, fill the bathtub and relax for the next half hour. He would find her half asleep, then he would hand her a towel then...He shook his head. He wasn't letting go of his anger that easily. She could get her own towel. He poured himself a glass of water, then proceeded to pace the kitchen, staring at the clock every five minutes. When forty minutes crept by, he moved slowly to the bedroom, not expecting to find her curled up in his bed. The bathroom light was on and he couldn't resist checking to see if she had bothered to take that bath. She had, by the evidence he found draining from his tub. A damp towel was crumpled in a corner, and he picked it up, placing it in the close hamper before flipping the light out and reentering his bedroom. 

"Sara?" He whispered her name softly, not wanting to wake her, but needing to know if she was feigning sleep. One eye opened slowly. 

"You still mad at me, Gil?" 

"Very." 

"Too angry to bring me a towel." She commented. Grissom didn't reply and she continued sleepily. "Too angry to hold me?" 

Shifting his feet, Grissom felt himself cave. He reached for the hand she held out to him and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm worried about you, Sara. You have been distant these past two weeks." 

Sara opened both eyes. "I'm the one being distant?" She pulled him towards her. "You have on way too many clothes." 

"I'm being serious here." Grissom pulled her hands from his shirt, blinking rapidly. 

With a sigh, she sank back into the bed. "I really don't want to talk about this right now, Gil. Can we sleep? When we get up, I'll tell you anything you want to know." 

"Anything?" 

Sara smiled and lifted the blanket for him to slide beneath. "If you take your clothes off." She teased. 

Grissoms Residence   
4:00 pm 

Sara slept with her back against his chest. He could feel the steady rhythm of her heartbeats as his arm wrapped around her waist. He hardly dared move. She was a light sleeper on a good day, but he could feel her exhaustion. He knew that this case was the reason because he felt it himself. That elusive killer that he couldn't identify. Could not stop. Sara felt the heavy arm wrapped protectively around her and sighed with contentment. Reality didn't intrude when she was here, in his bed. Without warning an image of Erin Monroe flashed through her mind and she lit out a groan. It usually didn't intrude. 

"What's wrong?" Grissom leaned over her and touched her chin. 

"I was thinking about Erin Monroe.That poor woman." 

"You could say she is the lucky one. She's alive." 

"Her baby ripped from her. Literally, despite how _surgically precise_ it happened to be. I wonder how lucky she feels." 

Grissom sighed. He could argue all day with her that Erin Monroe was alive and possibly so was her baby, but that didn't help either one and it certainly didn't help Sara. "Why is this case affecting you so deeply?" 

Sara kept her back to him, and she spoke so low he had to strain his ears to hear what she said. "It could be me lying in that hospital bed, you know?" 

A frozen second elapsed and she felt his arm loosen. "You're not." 

"No." Sara turned over so that she could see him. "But what if I was?" 

"I don't see that it has any similarities." 

"Why not?" 

"Because..." 

Sara watched him search his mind for the right compartment to open. "I'm single. I live alone. I have no one to speak of." 

With this Grissom sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and searched for his discarded boxers. "This is ridiculous." He pulled his boxers on and glanced at the clock. Sara watched him while leaning on her elbow. "You have me." He said so softly it was her turn to lean forward. He turned to look at her and they locked eyes for a meaningful heartbeat. 

"The boyfriend!" Sara sat up quickly, and touched his shoulder. "Each of the women had no one step forward to claim paternity. No one knew who the boyfriend was. Did you ask Erin who her babies biological father was?" 

It took Grissom a few seconds to catch up with her train of thought. "She claims that she wasn't sure who he is." 

"She slept with someone she didn't know? More than one man? IVF?" 

Grissom handed her his shirt. "I don't know. We never finished questioning her because she fell asleep. Catherine and I are going back to the hospital this evening." 

Sara fingered the buttons on the shirt, thoughtful eyes trained on his face. "I would like to go with you." 

Grissom took a deep breath and looked around for his jeans. "I'm taking a shower now." 

"That means that I can go with you?" 

The shrill of the phone interrupted his reply and he took advantage of it by picking up on the first ring. "Grissom." 

He heard Catherine's concerned voice on the other line. "I took Sara home and plan on driving her back to work." He explained when she told him that Sara's car was at work, but nobody had seen her. "I'll check on her." Grissom looked at Sara who had scooted over next to him sporting that smile he found so adorable. "I'm sure that she is fine." He made an excuse to hang up then asked softly. "Are you okay?" 

Sara ran her hand over his face tracing his jaw from the ear to the chin. "I'm fine when I'm with you." 

"Are you with me?" He asked, thinking of the past two weeks when she had been everywhere but with him. He was almost relieved when he discovered her preoccupation with Jane Doe before worry took the place of whatever other emotion it was he had been feeling. 

"You tell me." The smile faltered and he sensed layered questions that he couldn't put his finger on. 

"We are going to be late." He kissed her lightly on the lips, then stood. "I'll call Catherine when I get out of the shower and ask her to meet us at the hospital."   
  



	6. Part V

Torn 

By: Manigault 

Rating: R 

Category: CRGS 

Disclaimer: They are not mine. They are not mine. They belong to CBS, Atlantic-Alliance, and Anthony Zuiker.   


Fairfax Hospital   
5:45 pm 

Catherine was waiting for them outside of room 402. She looked Sara over and was satisfied that she had slept. "You must have been out to the world, Sara, because I tried calling you all afternoon." 

"Oh." Sara didn't look at Grissom, but motioned over to him. "Grissom woke me. I must have slept through your calls." 

Grissom nodded towards the hospital door. "Is she awake?" 

"I haven't been in yet," Catherine informed him. "I was waiting for you." She glanced at Sara but didn't say what they were all thinking. Why was Sara here when Grissom had been so adamant about her not becoming involved with the victim. Catherine shrugged, watched Grissom show his credentials to the guard, then followed him into the room. 

Erin Monroe had her face turned away, but as they approached the bed Sara could see the tears trailing down the pale cheeks and the shaking hand that clutched the sheet above her belly. 

Catherine spoke softly. "Erin? This is Catherine Willows, Gil Grissom, and Sara Sidle. We spoke with you earlier? We would like to ask you a few more questions if you feel up to it." 

Erin wiped at the tears with her right hand, then whispered. "I told you everything I know, but if it will help find my baby then you can ask again." 

"Who is the biological father of your baby?" Sara asked gently. 

The woman's head snapped around and she focused on Sara. "You are the one who told me that my baby was missing." 

Sara lowered her eyes to the woman's fidgeting hand. "I'm sorry. I..." 

"Don't be." Erin said. "You were only being honest with me." She kept her eyes trained directly on Sara. "I didn't know him. It was one time. I was lonely." 

A flicker of hope leapt between the three investigators. "You can describe him?" Sara asked with an eagerness that confused the woman. 

"I could, but what does it matter? He told me that he never wanted children and it was clear that he would want no part of this one." 

"He knew that you were pregnant?" Grissom asked. 

Erin's eyes slid from Sara's face to his. "No." She studied him thoughtfully, then asked. "Haven't you ever spent a night with a woman and not cared about the consequences?" 

"No." Grissom refused to look at Sara and kept his eyes on Erin. "I would take all responsibility for my actions." 

Erin smiled slightly then looked back at Sara and Catherine. "If you were in my situation would it be important to find the biological father?" 

Sara wanted to say that she would not be in that situation, but that would sound incredibly self-righteous. "If I was in your situation I would concentrate on finding who did this, and if the biological father could somehow connect a dot then I would share all the information I could about him with the people that want to find my child." 

Erin turned away from them and stared back out of the window. They were about to give up any hope of her replying when she said. "I met him when I was at a wedding reception for my editor." 

Sara exchanged a look with Catherine before turning to Grissom who was deep in thought. Catherine leaned over the bed and gently touched the woman's shoulder. "He was a guest of your editors?" 

"No, I don't think so," Erin rubbed her stomach as tears welled up in her eyes. "He was a photographer." 

Grissom straightened up, his mind churning as Erin continued giving a brief recollection of her encounter with the babies biological father. "The reception was in the Starlight Casino. We had a few drinks." She squeezed her eyes shut tight. "He was so charming and so nice." 

"You left the next morning? Exchanged phone numbers?" Catherine asked. 

"No." Erin looked back at them. "He left before morning and we did not exchange names or numbers." 

Sara stared at the woman with a baffled expression. In this day and age how could someone just go up to a strangers room, have sex, then leave without any possibility of contacting the person again. Maybe working crime scenes had made her overly cautious, but in her wildest college days she knew who she was with, even if it was a one time only in the mile high club. Rape. Murder. What was Erin Monroe thinking? She found herself looking into those knowing eyes. 

"I'd never done anything like that before. I was in a strange frame of mind." Erin said. 

"Drugged?" Sara mused. "Could he have slipped something in your drink?" 

Erin rubbed her eyes and shook her head, before replying. "I don't think so. The waiter brought us drinks and I don't remember any time that my drink was out of my sight." 

The nurse came in, checked Erin's vitals, then asked them to leave. Grissom sighed and spoke for only the second time since entering the room. "What is the mans name? What did you talk about while you were having drinks?" 

Erin frowned. "Bryan is his first name. That's all I remember." She rubbed her eyes again. the nurse repeated her request for them to leave. 

After obtaining the name of her editor, they left the room, pausing outside in the hall. 

"Catherine," Grissom said as soon as the door shut behind them.. "Will you get a sketch artist here and then run it through the system?" 

"Okay," Catherine said. "I take it you and Sara are going to visit the editor?" 

"Yeah." Grissom replied. "Call me if you find anything."   
  
  
  



	7. Part VI

Torn

By: Manigault

Rating: R

Disclaimer: They are not mine. They belong to CBS, Atlantic-Alliance and Anthony Zuiker. 

Grissoms Tahoe

7:00 pm

     Sara was quiet as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot and onto the street.  They drove in silence for the first fifteen minutes, Grissom casting furtive glances towards Sara who was staring stoically out of the passenger side window. He couldn't help but wonder if she was back in that hospital room with the victim, or if some other emotion was tying up her thoughts.  Several times he opened his mouth with the notion of broaching the subject with her, but quickly shut it again when the right words failed to reveal themselves to him.  He felt her stir beside him when they pulled onto Interstate 15, then tense before turning troubled eyes to him.  

     "Why was he so precise in taking the babies, but careless in leaving the women?"

     Grissom shook his head.  The question had often perplexed him. "It is the mans nature? He is careful not to harm the babies, but once free of their vessels he no longer cares what happens to the women." 

     The term 'vessels' made Sara cringe, but she knew what he inferred and shook her head.  "There is so much information that doesn't add up with these women.  He left Erin Monroe on the side of the road where he knew she would be found.  Why not wait until he knew she wasn't going to survive?"  If the perp only wanted the babies then the women were irrelevant, so why did he leave this one alive. "Did he know her?"

     Grissom thought of the first victim and how her image still haunted him.  She had been given no such chance to be found by a passerby, nor had the other victims.  It was one point in this case that troubled him.  Erin Monroe was not only lucky to be alive, she was lucky to have been in a position to have been found.  He released a heavy sigh and risked another look over at Sara, who was now leaning her head back against the seat, eyes shut, although he knew she wasn't planning a nap.  He waited for the inevitable question, tensing even as it arrived.  

     "Tell me about that first case, Gris." Sara said with reluctant curiosity.  

     An unwelcome image of Brynna Thompson worked its way into his conscious and he pressed his lips together.  He had no desire to recount that image with Sara, or with anyone else for that matter.  

     "Come on, Gris." Sara kept her eyes closed as she encouraged him to indulge her curiosity.  "We have another good 45 minutes to reach Mallory Simmons residence, so share with me."  

     Grissom caught the slight smile in that last request, but chose to ignore it.  "You've seen the file, Sara, everything was in there."  

     "Not your personal impressions."  Sara persisted.  

     "Of course not," Grissom scowled slightly.  "Those of us who feel nothing don't exactly express personal impressions."  

     Sara's eyes flew open and she swiveled around in her seat to face him.  "That was-." Her voice faltered, gathered strength,  "I was in a lot of pain, Gris, I was wrong to say what I did.  It's just that you know how to lock away your emotions and I haven't learned that trick yet."

     He listened to Sara as she tried to apologize by re-emphasizing his lack of emotion, and could not  repress the smile that had been building during her explanation.  

     Sara's eyes narrowed and she reached over to punch him lightly on the arm.  "Diversion, Gris? Change the subject and you are off the hook?"

     "Did it work?"

     "No." Sara turned back to the side window and gazed out at the desolate landscape.  She resolved that she wouldn't press him anymore to tell her about that case.  

     He sighed again, and stared through the front windshield as an image floated back to his minds eye.  It wasn't the worst crime scene he had ever been on, but it was memorable.  Although, if he could think of one that wasn't memorable then he really would not have any emotions.  

     "A group of hikers found the victim in the desert, not far from where Monroe was found." Grissom chose his words carefully, not letting those emotions ease into his voice. "By the time we arrived at the scene there wasn't much that hadn't been compromised."

     "You couldn't tell at the scene that a cesarean section was performed on her?" Sara asked him, turning back so that she could see him.  

     "It was estimated that she had been in the desert for three weeks.  There wasn't much we could discern at that point."

     Sara knew what the daytime heat could do to a body, not to mention the rain. Animals were another story altogether.  "You identified her as Brynna Thompson," She said finally. "Then you interviewed her friends."

     "We interviewed her neighbors, who barely knew her, or anything about her." Grissom shook his head, recalling the futile search. "She worked all the time according to the information we did gather and rarely socialized." 

     "No family." Sara frowned and tried to remember the details of the files on each victim.  

     "She was from South Carolina, raised by a great-aunt when the parents abandoned her as an infant.  When she graduated from high school she left for California where she went to school to become a chef." Grissom felt the information flowing back to him like it was yesterday.  "No contact with either parents. One brother. Twin. We couldn't locate him." 

     "No other family." Sara repeated with a bleakness that concerned him.  

     "No." Grissom recalled the frustration that lack of evidence brought him on that particular case.  No footprints. No threads. No weapons found and no clues for him to take to the lab and have analyzed. Only the victim herself and the knowledge of the baby that was stolen from her.  The FBI had come in on the case and attempted to track recent adoptions.  "The FBI made attempts to find the baby, but the tracks were cold and they did not succeed." 

     "Now we have a live witness." Sara mused. 

     "We're not detectives, Sara, you realize that don't you? Brass is giving us some line but he can only go so far before this is handed back over to the FBI." When she didn't respond, he continued. "We let it go when it's time, Sara, okay?"

     "I don't know if I can." Sara whispered.

     He didn't know what to say to this confession, and so the last fifteen minutes elapsed as the first, in silence.   
  



	8. Part VII

Torn

By: Manigault

Rating: R

Category: CRGS

Disclaimer: They are not mine. They belong to CBS, Atlantic-Alliance, and Anthony Zuiker.

Mallory Simmons' Residence

7:45 pm

     Sara pushed the doorbell of the moderate two story house, taking a step backwards until she was standing beside Grissom.  They stared at the ivory door, exchanging an impatient look when nobody appeared after a full minute elapsed. Sara was reaching out her hand to press the doorbell for the second time when the door was flung open and a teenage boy stared at them with disappointment. 

     "It's not Scott!" He yelled back over his shoulder, before turning his back on them and disappearing into another room. 

     Grissoms lips twitched slightly as he spoke to Sara. "Teenagers."

     "Hmmm." Sara shook her head and stared into the foyer that was revealed by the open door. A black and white photograph of breathtaking mountains hung on the wall facing them and it was towards this picture Sara found herself drawn when the image was blocked by a well dressed woman sporting a tight smile. 

     "Mrs. Simmons?" Grissom asked politely, extending a hand that was promptly ignored.  Not missing a beat, Grissom shoved his hand back into his jacket pocket and continued. "I'm Gil Grissom and this is Sara Sidle of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. We would like to ask you a few questions regarding one of your clients…" He paused, waiting for her to ask which client, noting there was only a flicker of surprise.  Sara glanced beside her and knew that Grissom was closely assessing the woman so she ventured the first question.

     "May we come in, Mrs. Simmons, and speak with you concerning Erin Monroe?" 

     Recognition flickered behind those astute eyes. "Erin? Has something happened to her?"

     Narrowing his eyes, Grissom frowned slightly. "You hadn't realized that she was missing?"

     "No." Mallory stepped back from the door and motioned them inside. They followed her into a sunroom, settling on a loveseat as Mallory sat in a chair opposite.  Once seated, she addressed them with a concerned tone. 

     "Erin asked for a three month leave of absence so I assumed that she was taking her maternity leave a little early to prepare for the arrival of her child." 

     Sara leaned forward. "You didn't think to call her and find out how she was doing? If she had her baby or if the baby was healthy?"

     Mallory Simmons stared at her with a blank expression.  "I was her editor, not her friend, so I didn't keep tabs on her."

     Grissom shifted on the small sofa, his thighs rubbing against Sara's as he felt her tension pour into him.  He felt the urge to reach for her hand in reassurance, but refrained. Instead, he listened and watched as Sara persisted. 

     "You invited her to your wedding." Sara said.

     Startled, Mallory asked. "Where would you hear that?"

     Sara glanced at Grissom, silently urging him to jump in anytime, but he offered no assistance, so she turned back to Mallory. "That's what we do…investigate."

     She felt Grissom's eyes on her before he spoke. "We searched Erin's apartment." He left his answer intentionally vague. 

     Mallory digested the words, appeared to accept it at face value, then spoke with an edge of uncertainty. "I invited all of my clients to my wedding. I can not honestly tell you if she was even there." 

     The teenager dashed into the room with a backpack slung over his shoulder.  "I called Scott and he wants to know if you can drop me off at his place." 

     Mallory tried unsuccessfully to hide her relief at the interruption. "I'm coming." She turned to the investigators. "If I can do anything to help you find out who hurt Erin, please let me know." 

     Sara felt a warm hand on her arm as Grissom thanked Mallory Simmons then nudged Sara towards the door. Once inside the Tahoe, Grissom could not help himself. "It's what we do? Investigate?"

     Sara ignored the jab and said with excitement. "She never once asked us what happened to Erin or if she is still missing. She assumed that Erin was hurt. Why?" Sara didn't give him the chance to respond as she continued. "Is it that she doesn't care? Very strange." 

     Grissom turned the key in the ignition and put the Tahoe in gear as they watched Mallory Simmons exit the house behind her son. 

     "Well, Grissom." Sara pressed. "Now what?"

     "We investigate." 

Crime Lab

11:00 pm

     Nick tossed the file on the table and grinned.

     "Mallory Simmons, formerly known as Mallory Thompson. Divorced. One son, Mark. She's been an editor for fifteen years." 

     "Thompson." Grissom repeated the name as he reached for the file. 

     "Any chance she and the first victim are related?" Sara directed the question at Nick, but she was watching Grissom. 

     Nick pulled out a chair and sat, before shrugging nonchalantly. "Thompson is a common name." 

     "Her ex-husband was Dallas Thompson from South Carolina." Grissom and Sara looked at each other as he added. "Not such a common name." 

     Catherine was growing concerned with the direction this was heading. She knew that Sara was caught up with the victim, but she trusted that Gil would keep her firmly grounded. Now he appeared to be straying from normal perimeters. "I think that it's time to release our information to the FBI and let them take it from here." Catherine suggested. 

     Warrick, who was sitting beside her, had the same thought. "There is no hard evidence to follow Gris, and the FBI is more equipped to chase the connections in South Carolina. It is their case." 

     Grissom listened to their concerns. He knew that it was out of their jurisdiction, but, like Sara, he felt they were so close. He averted his eyes and stared at the file when he spoke. "We have one more night before Brass calls the FBI agents in that are assigned to the case. Until then we look at the _evidence." At this he looked at Catherine and Warrick. _

     Sara released her breath and smiled. "So you think that Dallas Thompson may be the father of Brynna Thompson, the first victim. That would link her to Erin Monroe through the editor. Do you have any information on the parents of Byrnna Thompson?"

     "Not yet." Grissom turned to Nick. "I want you to do a thourogh background check on the first victim and also try to locate Dallas Thompson."     

     Nick looked at Catherine as he pushed back his chair. He wanted justice for these victims as much as the others did, but he knew when to stop. So did Grissom, so why was he playing private eye. After Nick left the room, Catherine spoke to Grissom. 

     "Can we speak in private?"

     Warrick excused himself by offering to help Nick, and Sara stood with the intention of phoning the hospital to check on Erin. Grissom stopped her with one request. 'Stay'. She sat back down and waited for the confrontation, feeling ill at ease. 

     "Gil." Catherine looked at Grissom with an exasperated expression that included Sara. "There was no evidence at the crime scene. No weapon. No viable footprints." 

     "We have the best evidence of all," Grissom paused for half a beat. "A living talking victim." 

     Sara kept her eyes focused on Grissoms face, but her mind was spinning to make a connection. "Erin said that Valerie's biological father told her his name was Byran."  

     "Brynna and Byran Thompson? Twins." Grissom said. 

     "Oh, shit." Sara marveled. "The direct connection." 

     Catherine watched this exchange and tried again to press the issue. "Call Brass and let him get on this angle while there is still a chance to find the baby."

     Grissom nodded. "You got a sketch of this Byran from Erin Monroe?" 

     He had used the victims name as casually as Sara, but what worried Catherine most was the fact that he did not even realize it. "I have a sketch. I've had copies made and they are ready to deliver to Brass. Should I take them over to him?" 

     "I'll call him and get a warrant to search the Simmons residence." 

TBC…..


	9. Part VIII

Torn

By: Manigault

Rating: R

Category:CRGS

Disclaimer: They belong to CBS, Atlantic-Alliance, and Anthony Zuiker. 

Grissoms' Office

12:00 am

     "I have the search warrant you requested, Gil, for what it's worth." 

     Grissom paused in his reading to look up at Brass, his face contorted in a baffled expression. "For what it's worth? You don't feel the evidence speaks for itself?"

     "I feel that you," Brass hesitated, thought of his talk with Catherine, then continued. "And Sara are speaking for the evidence."

       "What part of this is bothering you, Jim?" Grissom closed the files he had been perusing and stood abruptly. "There is a direct link between the first victim and this latest victim, and the editor is right in the middle." 

     Brass stepped further into the room, closing the door as he did so. "I'm not arguing this with you, Gil." He shifted uneasily and glanced back at the closed door. "The truth is…" He squinted and looked over Grissoms head, to a spot someplace on the wall. "The truth is the FBI caught wind of the latest victim waking up and they are on their way here."

     Tension spilled into the room. Grissom closed his eyes briefly, pressed the bridge of his nose, and then opened them to stare with accusing eyes. "You have spoken with the agents in charge and informed them of what we have learned?"

     "I told you that I would do the best I could to give you some time, but when they called me and asked questions…." He let the sentence go unfinished. "They asked me to inform you that they will take it from here. They are meeting me at the Simmons Residence in the morning."

     Brass scratched the back of his neck, trying not to feel guilty. He had spoken with Catherine about this case in detail before receiving the call from Agent Gibbes who had learned of the CSI involvement from a doctor that was attending Erin Monroe. At first, he thought about stalling the agents, and then as Agent Gibbes continued questioning him, he decided it best to fill her in on the details. Catherine had listened to the exchange with concern, but she did not call him on it, allowing him to break the news to Grissom. "You couldn't have learned that much more in one night, Gil." 

     "I suppose that's something that we will never find out." Grissom said, and then asked. "Does Sara know?"

     Brass shook his head. "We thought that you could break the news." 

     'This should be fun.' Grissom told himself as he tucked his glasses in his pocket and left the room to find Sara. 

Crime Lab

12:15 am

     Sara held the sketch in both hands, studying the black and white image that stared back with fascination. The man was extremely handsome, with wavy brown hair and wide eyes that Erin had described as striking green. She didn't hear Nick when he walked into the room.  A firm hand on her shoulder made her jump. 

     "Hey Sara," Nick repeated for the fourth time since finding her sitting in front of  the computer, her attention focused on the sketch that lay on the keyboard in front of her. "There are easier ways to use that." The concern in his eyes belied the teasing tone in which he spoke. 

     Sara shrugged off his hand before speaking.  "I can't help but wonder if this man could have kept track of Erin Monroe all those months and then taken the baby from her when the opportunity arrived. And why? What purpose could it serve for him to do this?"

     Nick folded his arms across his chest, breathing a sigh of relief when Grissom walked into the room.  With a subtle nod to Nick, Grissom shifted his attention to Sara who was staring back at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "Will you excuse us, Nick?" Grissom asked. 

     When they were alone Grissom walked around the desk and pulled out the chair next to Sara, who had turned her attention back to the sketch. "Sara?" He reached out to her with his voice, waiting for her response, frowning with the one he received. 

     Sara held up the sketch. "This is the man Erin Monroe described as Valerie's biological father. I keep wondering what his motive would be if he is the one that killed those women and harmed her?"

     Clearing his throat, Grissom didn't look at the sketch when he spoke. "I spoke with Brass a few minutes ago, Sara, and he told me that the FBI has officially taken over this case." 

     Sara did not speak for several minutes. When Grissom walked into the room, she had sensed a change that sent warning signals to her brain, but even so she couldn't believe that their part was over. "Maybe we can work with the agents to find Byran Thompson." She finally suggested, putting the sketch down before turning to stare into his concerned eyes. "They will keep us informed won't they?"

     "Unless Agent Gibbes has changed in the past few years, then I don't think she will welcome our involvement." Grissom thought of the no nonsense agent and unconsciously shivered. "She tried to close me completely out of the first case and did a fairly decent job of it. It was only through another connection that I kept tabs on the preceding victims." 

     "You would not have had that, if I had known." The voice that spoke from the door made both Sara and Grissom jump. They turned to find a female, late thirties, attractive, dressed in a close fitting suit that reminded Sara of some of Catherine's clothes, staring at them with a slight smile. 

     "Agent Claudia Gibbes," Grissom murmured, not bothering to stand and shake her hand. "Brass told me that you and your partner would be coming in tomorrow." 

     "I told him that we would be searching the Simmons residence tomorrow."  Agent Gibbes smiled a bit wider, surprising Grissom. "I know that you and your team work nights and I wanted to question you before we go to the house."

     Sara decided to take the chance and offer her assistance, ignoring the set look on Grissoms face as he started to protest.

     Gibbes cut him off with another smile. "No thank you, we have a team that will handle all of the evidence." She looked at the sketch lying in front of Sara and reached out a hand for it. "May I see that, please? I assume that it is the suspect?"

     "If you know so much, Agent Gibbes, then why are you here to question us? I suspect you got all the information you needed from Brass." 

     Gibbes took the sketch, barely acknowledging Sara's indignation. "I'm here to speak with Grissom, to gleam any information that he may have held out on." She looked back at Grissom. "May we speak in your office?"

     Sara barely held her temper in check. "This is my case, Agent Gibbes. I know everything that Grissom knows."

     Gibbes stared at her with a knowing look. "I've heard all about your…attachment to this case, Miss Sidle. I spoke with the victims attending doctor."

     Confusion made her blink rapidly. She looked towards Grissom who appeared equally irritated as he kept his gaze on Gibbes. "I don't have any information that I have been…holding out on, but if I think of any I will call you." 

     "You don't understand, Grissom." The smile fled and her voice was steel as she continued. "Brass, Agent Curry, and Ecklie are waiting in your office as we speak." 


	10. Part VIIII

Torn  
  
By: Manigault  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: CRGS  
  
Disclaimer: No, they are not mine. They can even have Agent Gibbes if they want her.  
  
Crime Lab  
  
12:45 am  
  
Sara shook her head in wonder. "Why is Ecklie here? What does any of this have to do with him?"  
  
Agent Gibbes ignored the question, turning away with a smirk. "We will expect you in your office, Grissom."  
  
Once they were alone, Sara leaned towards Grissom and asked with disbelief. "That is the agent that is in charge of these murders?"  
  
"In her defense, I have to admit that she is a good agent who will not leave any evidence behind."  
  
Tightening her jaw, Sara stared at him, irritated that he was resigning himself to passing off this case. With nothing left to say, she pushed back from the table and stood.  
  
"Where are you going?" Grissom asked, and then added when it was obvious she wasn't going to tell him. "I'll do what I can, Sara, but we knew this was going to happen." He watched her leave, his forehead creased with worry.  
  
Sara left the building with anger fueling her steps, but by the time she reached her car the anger was replaced with a deep sadness. She didn't blame Grissom for not being able to stop the chain of command. It was out of his hands and he had gone further than she had ever deemed it possible of him. It was simply that the whole situation was so out of control and she needed to be in a position where she could make a difference and help Erin Monroe find her baby. She drove in silence to her apartment complex then spent ten minutes sitting in the car, staring at the building with dread. She wasn't tired. If she entered her apartment then she would be at loose ends, unable to sleep, unable to eat. She could return to work, but it was her day off and she wasn't ready to face everyone. Without making a conscious decision, Sara put the car in reverse, pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Fairfax Hospital.  
  
Grissoms Office  
  
1:00 am  
  
The small office was cramped with the waiting agents, Brass, and Ecklie who all stared at him with irritation when he stepped into the office.  
  
"It's about time, Grissom." Ecklie muttered.  
  
Relieved to find his own chair empty, Grissom moved around the individuals and eased into it with a sigh. "Why are you here Ecklie?" He recognized the echo of Sara's question and pushed her image quickly from his mind. He needed to concentrate on ridding himself of these individuals.  
  
Growling with an unpleasant look at Agent Gibbes, Ecklie nodded towards the agent. "Ask her, she is the one that called me to come in."  
  
"I asked you because Agent Curry and I have decided that we will use this lab while we are here and would like for your team to assist us."  
  
"Excuse me?" Grissom glared at the agent with scorn. "My agents have been on this case, we have offered our assistance."  
  
"You're investigators are too emotional." Agent Gibbes motioned towards Ecklie. "Besides, we will be investigating this case in the daytime and that lands squarely with Ecklie's shift."  
  
Sensing the anger that this move caused Grissom, Ecklie beamed, all tiredness having flown.. "You have our undivided attention, Agent Gibbes." He looked pointedly at Grissom. "I assure you my team lacks emotions."  
  
Brass snorted beside him. Grissom wore no expression as he stared hard at Gibbes. "If this is all that you came here to inform me of, then mission accomplished. You can leave my office now."  
  
"I would like for you to give us a complete report of what you have learned." Gibbes told him with the hint of a challenge in her voice.  
  
"You can read it in my report." Grissom countered. "It will be ready in the morning."  
  
When neither Grissom nor Gibbes backed down, Agent Curry spoke. "I think that will be fine, Mr. Grissom." The younger agent turned to Gibbes. "We can pick it up when we return from the Simmons Residence."  
  
"I would like it before we go out to the Simmons." She quirked an eyebrow. "I will expect the report by 5am or you can spare us the wait by simply telling us what we need to know right now."  
  
Grissom turned to look at Brass, who could only shrug. He turned back to Gibbes, wanting to be finished with the agent. "I'll tell you what Brass has already told you and then I don't want to speak with you again."  
  
  
  
Fairfax Hospital  
  
2:00 am  
  
Walking through the hospital corridors, Sara could not shake the feeling that she was being followed. She looked over her shoulder several times as she stopped at the elevator that led to the fourth floor, but saw only individuals wearing lab coats and scrubs. None of them appeared the least bit interested in her movements so she berated herself for being paranoid and rode the elevator to the fourth floor. Once off of the elevator she moved quickly along the corridor to room 402 where she was immediately alarmed by the fact that there was no security guard outside of the room. Twisting the knob, she pushed the door open, stepped into the room, and felt a wave of dizziness. The bed was empty. White sheets jumped out at her with shocking mockery. Backing out of the room, Sara practically tripped over her own feet as she rushed to the nurse's station.  
  
"Erin Monroe?" She asked the first nurse she found. "Where is she? Is she okay?"  
  
The nurse smiled over the counter at her and asked. "Who dear? There isn't an Erin Monroe on this floor."  
  
"She was in room 402 yesterday." Sara insisted, looking around the station for another nurse that would confirm that.  
  
"Oh, I don't know that dear girls name," The nurse told her and flipped open a chart on the desk. "But the girl in that room was moved to another floor this morning."  
  
Tears welled up in Sara's eyes. For a brief second she had feared the worst. "Could you tell me the room number?"  
  
"I'm sorry." The nurse looked back up and frowned slightly. "We were asked not to give out that information. Are you a friend?"  
  
"Yeah." Sara gave the nurse a warm smile. "I told her that I would visit her today, but now I don't know what to do. Is there someone that can give me the information?"  
  
"You can speak with the agents that requested the move," The nurse screwed up her face trying to remember the agent's names. "Gibbons? I think. They did ask us to let us know if anyone came by to see that patient." She now looked at Sara with suspicious eyes. "If I can have your name, Miss, then I'll pass the message on."  
  
"That isn't necessary." Sara waved her hand towards the nurse as she turned away. 'I'll find her myself.' She told herself as she pushed the elevator button. 


	11. Part X

Torn

By: Manigault

Rating: R

Category: CRGS

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Grissoms' Office

3:00 am

     He sunk his head into the palms of his hands, both elbows pressed into the desk for support. He felt a slight ache behind his eyes, but nothing that he could not shake off once he found Sara. After his office had cleared out, he had made an attempt to locate Sara, to tell her the latest before she heard it from Ecklie or one his team. She had not returned his page or the calls he had left at both her apartment and his own. A soft tap on the door was followed by a concerned voice. 

     "Gil?" Catherine peered around the doorway. "Can I come in?"

     Not lifting his head, he made a slight motion with one hand, and then waited for her to say what she would. When she did not say anything after several minutes slipped past, he raised his head to see if she had left. She was staring at him, clearly troubled.  

      "So, did Sara leave? Nick said that the last time he saw her she was with you and then I saw her storming out of the building." 

     "I haven't seen her since I had to inform her that Agent Gibbes and company have taken over the case." 

     "I thought it was something like that." Catherine said. She looked at Grissom who was trying to hide his pained expression. "Oh, Gil, you have it bad."

     "Excuse me?"

     "You heard what I said." Catherine said, "This case has affected all of us, but we move on when we have to. You are the expert at that." She shook her head in wonder. "You are having trouble moving on, Gil, which leads me to the question of asking you why?"

     "The fact that this case started years ago, that I was the lead investigator, and that I couldn't stop this perpetrator from continuing to harm other women, may have a little something to do with it." 

     "I don't doubt that you feel some responsibility for these victims, Gil." Catherine decided it would probably be best to drop the subject before their  friendship was injured in some irreparable manner. "We have a 419. You want me to take Warrick and Nick and check it out?"

     "Yeah," Grissom said, before shaking his head. "No. I'll go with you and Warrick." He set his concern for Sara to the back of his mind, and stood. "It's a slow night." 

     They walked out into the hall where they came face to face with a sour faced Gibbes. "A nurse from the hospital just called me. Do you know where all of your investigators are, Grissom?"

Fairfax Hospital

3:15 am

     After walking along the corridors of three floors, Sara found a room with a guard sitting outside. Approaching him with a slow smile, she motioned towards the door. "Hi. I'm here to see Erin." 

     The guard was one that she didn't recognize and she hoped that fact would work in her favor. He was also extremely young. He smiled back at her, no suspicion in his eyes. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I've been told not to allow any visitors."

     Sara kept her face pleasant, and tried again to gain entrance to the room. "You see, I work for the Crime Lab and I told Erin that I would be by here today to check in with her and see how she is." 

     "You have credentials?"

     Sara showed him her ID. He stepped away from the door with an eagerness that made her give him a genuine smile as she opened the door and entered the room. Erin was propped onto her left side, facing the door, eyes closed. Disappointed, Sara walked softly to a chair beside the bed and sat, hoping that Erin would wake up soon. She stared at the woman and felt sadness overwhelming her once more. Wiping the back of her hand across her eyes she was startled to find Erin's wide eyes focused on her face. 

     "You have news?" Erin whispered, fear lacing her voice. 

     "No." Sara did not know how it was best to approach the subject. "No news concerning Valerie. Not yet." She watched the woman's shoulders slump, and the light fade from her eyes. 

     "You want to ask me some more questions?" Erin asked with resignation. Sara could not help but admire the woman for her tenacity. 

     "I wanted to tell you that your case has been taken over by the FBI. They will continue the search for Valerie and the person who did this to you and your baby." She ran her hand along the bedrail. "I'm sorry."

     "I already know, so don't be sorry." Erin bit her lip, and then asked quickly. "May I have your number, Miss. Sidle? I know that you understand what I'm going through and I don't feel that agent really cares." 

     Sara did not bother to correct her assumption, but instead reached for the blank pad that lay on the side of the table. "This is my pager number where you are most likely to reach me anytime." She handed the number to Erin, and then added. "It is probably best if you keep this between us." 

     "I understand and thank you." Erin tucked the number beneath the sheet and smiled slightly. "I had a dream about Valerie. She was lying in a white crib, on bright yellow sheets, smiling up at me. It felt so real." 

     "I'm sure that she is waiting for you, Erin." Sara said with a warm look. "You shouldn't give up hope." 

     The door opened and a familiar voice sliced through the room. "Sara." 

     Without turning her head, she stood up and reached over the rail for Erin's hand. "You take care, Erin. Do you know where you are going to stay when you leave here?"

     Erin glanced at the man who had walked across the room to stand beside Sara. "They tell me that I will be here for a week or so then my parents are coming to take me to their home in Hawaii. They would have been here sooner, but they can't stay away that long from their work." 

     Sara nodded. She was glad that Erin had someplace to go and people to be with, to help her through her pain.  After telling Erin goodbye, she left the room, averting her eyes from the accusatory ones of the guard. She was almost to the elevator when she turned to warn Grissom not to lecture her because she could not handle it right now. He wasn't there. She was surprised when he emerged from Erin's room, spoke to the guard, and then walked briskly down the hall towards where she stood. He took her elbow with one hand and punched the elevator button with the other, all without saying a word. Alone with him on the elevator, Sara stared up at the buttons moving slowly to the first floor, still feeling Grissom holding her arm gently in his own grasp. 

     "I had to say goodbye." She said in defense of her actions. 

     "Okay." 

     She turned to look at him, assess his mood, and found that he appeared strained, but not angry. They left the elevator and walked easily to the parking lot where Sara pointed across the spaces towards her car. "I'm over there, Gris, if it's okay with you then I think that I'll head home."

     "I'll follow you so that you can leave your car there and ride with me."

     "Ride with you where?"

     "You'll see."


	12. Part XI

Torn

By: Manigault

Rating: R

Disclaimer: They are not mine. 

Note: This is a light chapter. I thought Grissom and Sara deserved a break, I know I needed one. My apologies for not knowing the name of the place mentioned. I decided to generalize. J I also apologize for the two being out of character here, but it was a nice break! For me, anyways. J

Somewhere in Vegas

5:00 am

     "Is this supposed to make me forget every…" A scream replaced the rest of her sentence as the roller coaster began its downward slope. She leaned into Grissom as the coaster made a tight turn, their thighs pressing together. The coaster made several more turns before sliding to a stop, and Sara found herself laughing while Grissom grinned beside her. 

     "Wanna ride again?" He asked, happy that he had dragged her, protesting, onto the coaster. 

     "Oh, yeah." She grinned back. This was the first time he had invited her with him to share in this particular diversion. She had to admit that it had its distractions. She reached for Grissom's hand as the coaster began its climb on the first hill, and clenched it as they sped through the track. 

     Walking from the top of the hotel roof where the roller coaster was located, Sara forcefully kept the case at the back of her mind and concentrated her attention on Grissom who was in a rare mood. 

     "Why don't we get a room here?" He asked with a teasing smile. 

     "Sure, but don't you have to work?" Sara asked him, pleased that he was still grasping her hand in his own. Although she did not want to pull the case back to mind, she also had no intention of letting Grissom feel the need to baby sit her because everyone felt she was emotionally unstable. 

     "I need a break from work." Grissom wrapped his arm around her waist as they stepped from the elevator, into the lobby. He walked towards the desk, keeping her close. She decided to accept that explanation for now, as she knew they both needed a break from work. 

     "You're serious." Sara had thought he was joking, but here he was leading her to a reception desk and asking for a suite. 

     He paid in cash, causing her to raise her eyebrows, and then he dangled the key in front of her face. "Ready?"

     "You planned this." 

     "Do you have evidence to support that theory?"

     "Cash." 

     "I always keep cash in my wallet; you can do better than that, Sara." 

     In a lighter mood than she had been in for weeks, Sara followed him into a suite that took her breath away. "This much cash, Gris?" She stared at the king size bed, the spa that faced a wide, floor to ceiling window, a room that was four times the size of her apartment. "How many women do you bring to suites after the euphoria of riding a coaster?"

     Grissom opened his mouth before shutting it quickly. He watched her smile that beautiful smile that she kept only for him and knew she was teasing him. "Euphoria after riding the coaster? Really?"

     Sara laughed softly and walked away from him towards the spa. She turned and gave him that smile again, raising her brows suggestively. "Want to find out, Gil?"

     The use of his first name was all the incentive he needed.  Sara only used given name when they were either in bed or in the process of being in bed, or someplace. Shrugging off the analytical thoughts he stood in front of her and wrapped his hands around the sides of her face before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. The kiss grew deeper and lasted for several minutes before Sara broke away, slightly, to ask him softly. "You want to try out the spa?" 

     Grissom leaned towards her again, brushing his lips across her lips, along her jaw, then towards her ear. "Later." He whispered as he walked her backwards to the bed. 

     They lay in the center of the king size bed several hours later, Grissoms arm wrapped around Sara's warm body, their heads still touching. Neither one wanted to talk about the case, but they knew that it was inevitable. As they lay there in bed, the search warrant was being presented to Mallory Simmons and both knew that one piece of critical information could be overlooked and the killer would stay on the loose. Sara rolled over so that her chest met Grissom's and her face was inches from his. "I'm not tired, Gil, and I don't want to rejoin reality yet." 

     "We have the suite until 2:00 pm and we have yet to try out that spa." 

     "Is the roller coaster still open?"

     "Twenty-four Seven." 

     Sara kissed his nose and suggested. "Why don't we reacquaint ourselves with the coaster and then try out the spa." 

     Grissom responded by rolling out of bed and reaching for his pants, then turning to hold out his hand. 


	13. Part XII

Torn 

By: Manigault

Rating: R

Disclaimer: They are not mine. 

Lobby of hotel casino

2:00 pm

     "I'll wait here while you check out." Sara said to Grissom as they exited the elevator. She watched as he stood in line behind an elderly couple, smiling when the woman struck up a conversation with him. Turning away, Sara walked towards the casino where the sounds drew her attention. Although gambling held no appeal to her, she was curious about the attraction it held for certain individuals. Like Warrick. They had come a long way in their friendship since she had been asked to investigate him, but there was still something missing in her comprehension of why he held an addiction to gambling. Shrugging it off, she chalked it up to the fact that they all held their secrets and she was certainly no exception. She was turning away from the noisy room, when a face caught her eye. A man was sitting at one of the tables, his wavy brown hair framing wide eyes that laughed at the woman next to him. Drawing in a deep breath, Sara found herself walking towards the table, oblivious to anyone that walked into her path. The man looked up, caught her eye, smiled, and stood up. 

     "Hey! Watch where you're going lady!" 

     Startled by the gruff voice beside her, Sara saw a middle aged man glaring back at her. 

     "I'm sorry." She told the man before she turned away from him and back towards the table. "Shit." The man was gone. She spun around, looking for him amidst the throngs of people milling around and playing games. He was not there. 

     "Sara?" 

     "He was here, Grissom." 

     "Who?" Grissom was staring at her with worried eyes. 

     "Bryant Thompson." Sara looked for the woman that had been speaking with Thompson, or someone who looked eerily like him, and made a beeline towards where she was sitting. The woman was pushing chips across the table, her attention riveted on the cards.

     "Excuse me," Sara sat in the chair that was left open by Thompson's departure. A wary expression played over the woman's features as she glanced beside her. 

     "That man you were talking too a few minutes ago," Sara began, sensing Grissom standing directly behind her as she spoke. "Can you tell me who he is?"

     The woman shrugged. "He didn't tell me." She frowned. "Why?"

     "I think that I may know him and was curious to see if it was the same man." 

     "Are you the police?" The nervousness in her voice, alerted Grissom, who listened with interest. 

     "No, we aren't." Sara forced herself to smile. "Is this the first time that you have seen that man?"

     "Yeah," The woman scowled. "I really am trying to play a game here, do you mind? The man was nice. He asked me if I come here often. That's all." She looked at the chips. "He also gave me the rest of his chips." 

     Sara looked at the table, where several chips lay spread out in front of the woman. She looked over her shoulder at Grissom who was staring at the chips, his eyebrows raised in a quizzical expression.  Looking back at the woman she said politely. "If I can take one of these chips, would you mind? I'll pay you for it." 

     Grissom was shaking his head. "You can't take a chip, Sara. We don't…" He let the sentence go unfinished as Sara stood. "I'll exchange it for another one." She gave him a pleading look. 

     "Here." The woman waved her hand. "If you will leave me alone you can take it. I don't care." 

     Several people eyed them with curious expressions as Sara took a napkin, wrapped it around a chip, and then thank the woman and leave. 

     Once at the Tahoe, Sara reached for the field kit that Grissom always kept in the back, took out a plastic bag and placed the chip in it. 

     "There will be hundreds of prints on that chip, Sara." Grissom informed her as he leaned against the car and watched her work. 

     "I know." Sara held on to the plastic bag as she moved around to the front of the car. Grissom closed the back of the Tahoe and followed. 

     "You plan on running every fingerprint you take off that chip?" 

     "If that is what it takes." Sara held his look with a defiant one of her own. "I'm not insane, Gris, I saw Bryant Thompson."

     "Do you plan on informing Agent Gibbes?"

     "Not yet," Sara closed her eyes briefly, then opened them and reached for his hand that gripped the steering wheel. "Do you want me to tell Agent Gibbes that I just happened to be in the lobby of a hotel, with you by the way, and saw him? That would go over nicely."

     "Catherine would be happy." 

     "So would Ecklie." 

     They stared at each other for several seconds, not speaking, simply processing their options. Grissom shifted his eyes to the steering wheel where her hand lay wrapped around his, and he said softly. 

     "Run the prints, Sara, if it will reassure you that it was or wasn't Thompson. If it is positive then we will have to make a decision. It may not even be necessary if the search went well this morning." 

     "Thanks, Gris." Sara said, and then added. "If you will take me to my car then I'll get a move on this." 

     "Wait until at least five, okay?" Grissom pulled out of the hotel parking lot, onto the street. "That will make your odds of running into Gibbes or her team less likely." 

     "They are using the lab?" Sara asked, staring at him oddly. Why had Grissom not mentioned that little detail? 

     "She is." He reached for his sunglasses and found Sara's hand wrapped around them. She handed them to him, asking tersely. 

     "Using dayshift investigators to help with the evidence?"

     "Ecklie." He adjusted the glasses, turned onto the next street, and asked her a question. "I thought that you would have drilled me as to what Gibbes and company wanted to speak with me about in private." 

     "I thought it was a power play by Gibbes. You were not holding anything back so why should I have asked you about what they wanted?" She was thoughtful. "I did think it odd that Ecklie was there, but then, I figured that was simply another move on the FBI part in showing you that you were out." 

     "It was." Grissom's lips lifted slightly. "Gibbes wanted to make sure that I knew she was using Ecklie and his team." 

     They did not speak for the rest of the drive to Sara's apartment, but when she climbed from the Tahoe, Grissom was relieved that she appeared to be back on an even keel. 

     "I think that I will take a nap and then see you tonight?" Sara smiled from the open door, and he returned her smile. 

     "Sleep." He repeated with teasing firmness. He drove away still troubled, as Sara entered her apartment. 

  
  



	14. Part XIII

Torn  
  
By: Manigault  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Really.  
  
Note: A few small changes. Also, I took liberties with the chip and fingerprints, I know.  
  
  
  
Trace Lab  
  
5: 45pm  
  
  
  
Sara had not drawn any strange looks when she arrived forty five- minutes ago, and nobody asked questions as she dove into a project. She had looked for Ecklie's team as she made a beeline towards the trace lab, but luckily or not so luckily, she couldn't decide, she saw not one of them. Pulling off the most prominent fingerprints she was about to move to the next step when Greg popped into the room.  
  
"Sara!" Greg shouted with happiness transforming his boyish face. "Fancy seeing you here at…" He looked at his watch less arm and grinned. "Five forty-five in the afternoon."  
  
"Greg." Sara used the interruption as a break to stretch her back. "What brings you in earlier than usual?"  
  
Greg walked to the door, closed it, and then walked back around until he stood beside her. "Business." He said with a serious expression. "Not mine, though." He grinned and pointed towards the chip. "Been gambling?"  
  
"No, Greg." Sara narrowed her eyes. "What business are you referring? I'm assuming that it's important or you wouldn't have closed the door."  
  
"The rumor is that you are very interested in the Monroe investigation. Or should I say the Thompson investigation."  
  
Interest lit Sara's eyes, making Greg smile wider. "Are you interested in what the search warranted?" He laughed at his choice of words, and then glanced at the now closed door. "No, seriously, are you curious?"  
  
"Spill it, Greg." Sara snapped, adding more softly. "Please."  
  
Nonplused by her reaction, Greg leaned forward in a conspiratorial way and then said. "Mallory Simmons claims that she met Bryant Thompson when she married his dad seventeen years ago. She didn't know Bryant very well, but he did show up on their door step one day and demand to speak with his dad, who he hadn't seen in years. Appears he tracked him down when the old man remarried. They hit it off, but the twin, Byrnna, wouldn't have anything to do with the old man. Mallory never met her." Greg rolled his eyes. "This is like a soap opera…"  
  
"Greg."  
  
"Yeah, well, it is." Greg took the opportunity to step closer to Sara. "Bryant appeared in and out of their lives for years and the old man even sent him through medical school."  
  
"Medical school." Sara repeated, then smiled for him to continue.  
  
"He dropped out when he was twenty eight and the dad was furious. Not long after that the sister was found, the dad went nuts and left home. He sent divorce papers in the mail and Mallory hasn't seen him since. He does send birthday cards to the teenage son, Marc."  
  
"Anything else?" It was already a lot to chew on. "Are they trying to locate Dallas Thompson?"  
  
Greg shook his head. "Don't know that. I do know that they are searching for Bryant Thompson. Mallory claims that she hasn't seen him since her wedding."  
  
"They have a picture of him?" Sara asked. "And what about her wedding? Did she see him with Erin?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't know, but I will try to find out." He said with a wink.  
  
Sara treated him with a wide smile, reached out to hug him, then moved back to her prints. "Thanks, Greg, you are one of a kind."  
  
"Thank you." Greg practically bounced out of the room, bumping into Warrick who was reaching for the doorknob.  
  
"What's the hurry?" Warrick spoke to his retreating back, shrugged, then moved into the room to question Sara. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing." Sara paused, her hand hovering over the prints. She wanted to run them through the system, see if any matches would pop out, but not yet, not with Warrick giving her that funny look.  
  
"You okay, Sara?"  
  
"Fine." Sara told him.  
  
"Your day off was good?" Warrick asked with a dubious expression. He squirmed under her gaze, but refused to budge.  
  
"Warrick." Sara said his name on an exasperated sigh, then decided to be honest. "No, I'm not okay." She drummed her fingers on the table top and smiled again. "But I will be once they catch the person who put Erin Monroe in the hospital and took her child. Then maybe I will stop wondering if the killer is out there walking around Las Vegas preying on some other innocent woman."  
  
Warrick nodded. Taking a step closer, he leaned on the counter and spoke gently. "I know that it's difficult to see something like what happened to that woman, but you know how important it is too move on."  
  
"Thanks, Warrick, but I've heard this lecture before and I know what you are saying. I hear you and just to let you know, yes, I have diversions outside of work."  
  
"That isn't…." Warrick grinned. "What kind of diversions?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"What isn't Warwick's business?" Nick asked from the doorway.  
  
Sara looked at the two men and felt genuine happiness for a few seconds. With Warrick and Nick around it was almost like having two brothers. "Is it shift time already? Because I thought that it was still early for you, Nick."  
  
"Ha. Ha." Nick waved at the table. "What are you working on? I didn't know we have any cases in progress."  
  
Sara raised her eyebrows. "I'm just helping out the dayshift a little bit."  
  
Warrick and Nick exchanged doubtful looks, but neither pressed her, this time. "We are going to grab some coffee and then check in with Grissom to see what's going on. You coming?" Nick asked.  
  
"Is Grissom here?" Sara would have thought that he would have stopped by to see her when he arrived.  
  
"I saw his car outside." Nick shrugged. He and Warrick told her they would catch her later, leaving her alone with the prints.  
  
tbc 


	15. Part XIV

Torn

By: Manigault

Rating: R 

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Grissoms Office

7:35 pm

     Sara knocked sharply on the door of Grissom's office, and then peered around the corner to find him standing with his back to the door, reading something that he held in his hands. 

     "Find what you were looking for, Sara?" Grissom asked without turning around. 

     "No." Sara pushed the door shut with a soft click. "I couldn't find anything viable." 

     Sara watched him incline his head, slightly, yet he still did not turn to look at her. 

     "What's going on, Grissom? Are you angry about something?"

     Grissom crumpled the paper he held in his hands and finally turned to face her with an inscrutable expression. He studied her for several seconds before handing her the paper.

     She reached out, her hand brushing his skin as her eyes flashed to his before she straightened the paper out and let them drift back to the page. 

     "You don't look surprised." Grissom commented with a dryness not lost on her.

     "I'm not." She met his eyes again. "Greg told me about the investigation." 

     "Greg told you?"

     Sara waved the paper in front of his face. "Cite _your source." _

     A half smile tilted the corner of his lips. "Brass." 

     "You don't agree with Agent Gibbes focusing on Bryant Thompson as the sole suspect." Sara stated with a knowing look. 

     Grissom rubbed his jaw, appearing lost in thought. "I asked Brass about the search for Dallas Thompson and he said that Gibbes insists that it isn't necessary." 

     "You disagree." 

     "I believe that they should locate both men for obvious reasons," Grissom reached for the paper, stuck it in his shredder, turned back towards Sara. "I would be interested in knowing why Dallas Thompson suddenly fled his new family and vanished from their lives for all intents and purposes." 

     Interest sparkled in Sara's eyes. "You suspect foul play? Maybe he got too close and his son disposed of him?"

     "I wouldn't discount the possibility." He pointed towards the door. "Apparently, Agent Gibbes is concentrating on finding the son because the same thought has occurred to her as well. We have work to do, shall we leave?"

Break Room

8:15 pm

     Nick made a big production of looking at his watch as Grissom walked into the room, Sara trailing a few steps behind him with a preoccupied expression. Ignoring Nick and offering no explanation for his tardiness, Grissom made his way over to the counter where he retrieved his chipped coffee mug that changed color as it heated with the warm liquid. He leaned back against the counter and studied his team with thoughtful eyes. Warrick was still reading the paper, barely acknowledging his entrance, as he and Catherine discussed some recent event. Catherine was not quite as oblivious as she kept one eye on Grissom, and the other on Sara who had grabbed her own coffee mug and reached around Grissom for the coffee pot. Nick had gone back to playing on his hand held computer game, assuming that Grissom would fill them in on any case when the time arrived. Lifting the coffee mug to his lips, Grissom smiled into the depths, reveling in the feelings this ragtag team brought him. It wasn't often he stopped to reflect like this, but no cases lay on his desk, and something about putting this latest one to rest made him stop and appreciate his life. Sara accidentally nudged him in the side with her elbow and he glanced at her, his brow furrowing. He thought they had put the case behind them, but Sara had not, he could sense it. He wondered what it would take for her to let go and put it behind her, which would, in turn, truly make it possible for him to lock it away in one of those compartments in his mind. She looked up at him and their eyes met, his concerned, hers with confusion. The moment was so  loaded with questions  that they both literally jumped when Catherine spoke directly in front of them. 

     "Any cases come over your desk, Grissom?" Catherine knew the question was pointless, but she had to move when the view from the couch had captured Warricks attention and raised his eyebrows. They looked so intimate, standing in front of the coffee machine, eyes clashing with unspoken questions. Catherine had seen many looks transpire between the two of them, but this reeked of something much more. 

     "Nothing." Grissom took another sip of his coffee and became aware of how close he and Sara were actually standing. He moved towards the couch where an amused Warrick handed him the crossword section of the paper. 

     "Thanks." Grissom muttered, taking the paper before settling down on the opposite side of the couch. Silently he hoped his pager would relieve him of the speculation that was bouncing between Catherine and Warrick. 

     Sara watched as Grissom scratched away on the crossword, and her temper flared. She didn't blame him for wanting to continue on with his normal routine, forget about Erin Monroe and Valerie. She felt Catherine staring at her and bit her lip, wondering how much the other woman sensed about her relationship with Grissom, the turmoil of her feelings concerning Erin Monroe. Risking a glance, she found empathy shining from Catherine's eyes as her friend reached out a hand to touch her arm. 

     "Would you like to talk in private, Sara?" She asked as her voice drifted to the couch where Grissom arched an eyebrow, but resisted the urge to protest. He was glad that Sara had another woman she could talk with, but his instincts warned him that if Sara divulged her emotions concerning the Monroe's, then she may feel free to reveal their own relationship. Catherine was one of his closest friends, but what he shared with Sara was personal. Very personal, and he and Sara had agreed to keep it that way. He watched as Sara left the room with Catherine, not sparing him a look on her way out. 


	16. Part XV

Torn

By: Manigault

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Note: For continuity purposes the hotel/casino G/S visited is now called the Sunset Casino. 

Crime Lab

9:00 pm

     The hallways of the crime lab were deserted as Sara and Catherine left the break room. They moved past the trace lab where Sara could not resist casting a glance inside where she spied Greg dancing wildly to some alternative music. 

     "I'll catch up with you Catherine." Sara said, pausing at the doorway of the trace lab. Catherine raised her eyebrows and stared into the lab to try and ascertain what was so urgent Sara had to speak immediately with Greg who was the only one in the lab, it would appear. 

     "I'll meet you in Grissom's office." Catherine said, shaking her head, but deciding that maybe Sara would fill her in when she caught up with her. 

     Sara closed the door behind her, wincing as the music cut through her eardrums, but moving forward regardless of the discomfort. She tapped Greg on the shoulder and waited as he grinned back at her while turning the boom box off. 

     "Hi there!" Greg continued to grin in her direction, his eyes twinkling in delight. "What brings you into my area on this lovely night?"

     "You have more information." Sara said. "What is it, Greg, please share." 

     "I'm told that when they showed the sketch on national television tonight they received several calls and are in the process of checking them out." 

     "National television." Sara repeated, resisting the urge to run back to the break room and flip on the television set to watch the late showing of the news. "Is that it?" 

     "I know that one of the callers says that they spoke with Bryant Thompson at a casino. Tried to pick her up but some people scared him off." Greg stared at the ashen face staring back at him. "Sara? Are you okay?" 

     "I'm fine, Greg." Sara felt queasy and wanted only to page Grissom to meet her in his office. She remembered that Catherine was already there, and wondered if she could speak with her concerning any of this. "I'll catch you later. Thanks again, Greg." 

     She left the trace lab and looked to her left in the direction of the break room where she could find Grissom who would share her concern about the witness that could identify them as being in the casino which in turn could lead to other problems. Or she could continue on to Grissom's office where she could have a heart to heart with Catherine whom she felt would understand the pain Erin Monroe felt at having her child torn from her and how difficult it was for Sara to let it go. 'Not that Grissom doesn't understand how upset I am.' Sara said to herself as she turned the doorknob and stepped into his office. Catherine was sitting in his chair, a fact that unnerved her in an indescribable way, making her disclosure that much more uncomfortable. Catherine appeared to pick up on her uneasiness as she stood up and moved around the desk towards Sara. 

     "I was checking out the view while I waited for you." Catherine joked. "Are you okay, Sara?" 

     "Why is everyone asking me that question lately." Sara mused, and then added with a roll of her eyes. "Don't answer that, I have an idea." She pulled out a chair and stared at it for a second before moving to stand behind it, keeping her eyes on smooth wood as she formulated her thoughts.

     "How long have you and Gil been seeing one another?" Catherine asked as she silently scolded herself for blurting out her suspicions. She watched as Sara's chin snapped up and her eyes widened. 

     "We're not…" She sputtered. "We don't…" Sara gripped the back of the chair and glared across the room. "I don't think what Grissom or I do in our personal lives is any of your business." 

     Catherine smiled widely. "I didn't ask what you and Grissom do in your personal time, I asked you when you started doing it." 

     "That is the same thing." Sara eyed the door and felt like walking away from this conversation. 

     "I'm sorry, Sara." Catherine said with sincerity. "I'm happy that you and Gil have…" She searched for the elusive word. "Worked things out between you. I have noticed that he has been in a much better mood these past few months." 

     "I haven't admitted to anything Catherine," Sara folded her arms across her chest. "I hope that you will keep your opinions to yourself?" 

     "No problem." Catherine could not help the smile that tilted up the corners of her lips as she thought of how Gil had pulled the wool over her eyes. "Speaking hypothetically, how long would it possibly have been going on?"

     "You're kidding." Sara had not planned on discussing her relationship with Catherine, and decided that hashing out her confusion concerning the Monroe investigation with Grissom was not such a bad idea. She mentally berated herself for allowing this too escalate out of her control. 

     Catherine waved her hand. "Forget it. Tell me what has been bothering you so much. Is it something to do with the Monroe investigation?"

     Sara released a sigh that melted her annoyance a little. She thought of Erin Monroe lying in a hospital bed with not only the emptiness of knowing her baby was out there someplace, but that the main suspect was possibly the man she had a one night stand with. "I keep thinking about Erin and how much mental anguish she is going through right now. Her baby is out there with a maniac or with someone the maniac left her with and I can't help feeling that there is something that I can do to help." 

     "You have helped them, Sara." Catherine took a seat and motioned for Sara to sit in the chair beside her, and then waited until Sara was seated, to continue. "You have done everything you could with barely any evidence to go on. It is in the FBI hands now and you have to move forward." 

     Sara gritted her teeth. If one more person told her to 'move on' then she was going to scream. She realized they all had her best interest at heart but it was not what she needed to hear. "I'm trying to push all of this from my mind and maybe I will succeed, but right now it bothers me, Catherine, I mean what if that was you? What if some lunatic had cut you open and taken your baby and you didn't even know why? You didn't know where Lindsey was or if she was okay. What did you do to deserve this?" 

     Catherine stared hard. "If someone had done this to me and I survived the initial attack, I would search nonstop for the bastard that did it until I found my child." She leaned forward and gripped Sara's hands. "This didn't happen to me or to you for that matter, Sara. We have other victims to speak for now, but that doesn't mean we don't stop caring about how this case plays out. We can still hope the bastard is caught." 

     Sara nodded, finding a genuine smile lifting her lips. Agent Gibbes was following the lead that pointed towards Bryant Thompson and she was going after it with gusto. She also  was being cautious where Erin Monroe was concerned, moving her to another room and having any visitors reported directly to her. The agent must be taking the case seriously to have jumped on the case so quickly. Feeling much better, she stood up as the door swung open and Grissom, Nick, and Warrick entered the room. Grissom held up his phone for them to see. 

     "Brass called me concerning a multiple near Reservoir Road." 

     The team of investigators stepped into the parking lot of the crime lab and met with Agents Gibbes and Curry who were rushing in. Gibbes came to a halt in front of Grissom, before waving Curry to go on ahead of her so she could speak with Grissom and Sara. 

     "I have a crime scene to lead, Agent Gibbes. We can speak when I return in a few hours." 

     "Agent Curry and I just left the Sunset Casino, we have some information that you may find interesting." 

     Grissom felt a dull pain behind his eyes. He turned to Catherine, asked her to go ahead and begin the investigation until he could catch up with them, then waited until the three investigators were out of earshot before turning back to Gibbes.

     "What are you suggesting Agent Gibbes?"

     "Is that the impression you have, Grissom, because I assure you that I'm not _suggesting anything." She let her eyes travel from his set face to the tightlipped woman who stood beside him. _

     "What information would you like to share, Agent Gibbes?" Sara managed, as images of herself and Grissom in a hot tub flashed through her mind. 

     "I know how invested you are with the Monroe case," Gibbes began with a knowing smile. "I thought that you would like to know that we have a witness that came forward, who placed Bryant Thompson at the casino yesterday." 

     Grissom resisted the urge to look at Sara, who was growing agitated beside him. "Agent Gibbes, I appreciate the fact that you suddenly feel compelled to share your information with us, however, I have a case to investigate and I don't think this is the appropriate place or time." 

     "Have you found Bryant Thompson? Or did the woman give you any information that will lead you to finding him?"

     "I never said that the witness was a woman." Gibbes narrowed her eyes and watched Sara backtrack in her mind. "The witness could not give us any leads that would locate the suspect; however she did enlighten me as to some other pertinent information." 

     "Pertinent?"

     "She told us that the suspect was flirting with her when he suddenly excused himself and the next thing she knew a tall brunette showed up demanding to know who the man was and then taking a playing chip." Gibbes glanced over at Grissom. "She described a man that was with the brunette as looking remarkably like you." 

     Grissom quirked an eyebrow and said with deliberate humor. "I don't gamble. Is this the information you find so pertinent?"

     "I think that you are gambling as we speak." Gibbes smoothed her hand over her dark blue skirt and kept her eyes on the couple staring back. "I asked a few questions that led me to be relatively certain that you are the two that initially spoke with the witness, and now I wonder why you didn't inform anyone that a possible suspect was seen and where he was spotted." 

     Sara opened her mouth to defend her actions, but Grissom spoke before she could unintentionally give them away. 

     "Do you have any proof for what you are accusing, Agent Gibbes?"

     Anger flashed over her features and she quenched the desire to snap back. "The tape of the casino was conveniently erased during that time period. Interesting wouldn't you both say?"

     Disbelief washed over the investigators faces before they could compose themselves. Thompson must have erased the tape. But why? 

     "Thompson must have known that he was recognized..." Sara hesitated, realizing how that must sound. "By someone and gone back to erase the tape." She ignored Gibbes, speaking directly to Grissom. "Those tapes are kept in security, how did he manage to get to it without being caught?" 

     "The security guard claims that he was distracted by a fight in the lobby. He claims that he locked the door behind him and was only gone ten minutes." Gibbes stared at them with distrust. "I would like for you to come with me to the interview with Jeanette Woodward." 

     "For what purpose?" Grissom asked. 

     "I would like for the witness to identify you as being at the casino, taking possible evidence, and not calling in a lead."

     Sara's eyes widened. "You must be joking! First off, there was no suspect according to you and _if we did see someone who resembled Thompson, __someplace, then on what grounds would we report it at that time?" _

     "Sara," Grissom reached for her elbow and nodded slowly. "We will go see this witness and have this cleared up, okay?"

     Sara could not believe what Grissom was saying. He had to know that everything would be out in the open when this so called witness identified them as being at the casino, not to mention the fact that they took what could have been evidence and for all intents and purposes tampered with it. She looked into his eyes and saw the fear reflected there, but also something else, resolution. 

       
  



	17. Part XVI

Torn

By: Manigault

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys. It means a lot to me, especially coming from such wonderful fanfic writers J

Interrogation Room

10:00 pm

     Grissom and Sara stood on the opposite side of the two way mirror and stared inside at the familiar woman. 

     "Why do you have this witness in an interrogation room?"  Sara asked. 

     "We decided that it would benefit the department if we kept this quiet." Ecklie smirked from where he was standing in front of Grissom and Sara. 

     Grissom stared angrily at the man as he and Sara walked past him and around to the door that would lead to possible career jeopardy. Sara entered first, giving the woman a nervous smile when she stopped across from her and the woman looked up, staring straight at her. Jeanette looked from Sara to Grissom and then turned to Gibbes. "Who are these people? I've told you everything that I know concerning that creep." 

     The smugness fled Gibbes face and she exchanged a disappointed look with Ecklie who was stepping forward. "Isn't this the woman you spoke with in the casino?" Ecklie pressed. "The one that asked you about the man you were speaking with?"

     Jeanette shook her head. "No, it isn't." 

     Sara could not believe what she was hearing. Was it possible that the woman did not remember her or Grissom?

     "Can I go now?" Jeanette asked, standing up and reaching for her pocketbook even as she spoke. 

     Gibbes and Ecklie were stunned. Gibbes had no choice but to let the woman leave. "We will be in touch with you if we need to ask you any more questions." She dismissed the woman and then turned to the investigators who were internally feeling increasingly fortunate. "I suppose you two got off easy, but I'm warning you now to stay out of this investigation." 

     Grissom thought about countering that they were the ones that had been dragged back into the investigation at her insistence, but he realized it would be counter productive. They left the building without saying a word to one another, determined to take advantage of the second chance they had been given to continue their lives as they had been doing. Only, each was wondering if they could continue on in the manner they had taken for granted. 

     "Hey." The nervous voice rang out at them from an open window of a red Honda as they walked past. "I wanted to thank you." 

     Grissom looked over his shoulder, back towards the police headquarters, as Sara gaped at the woman. "You want to thank me? For what?"

     "I thought you were nuts when you first came up to me, asking me questions, but then when I saw the news and I realized that man the police are looking for is a killer, I…" She wiped at a tear that threatened to fall from the corner of her eye. "I realized that I could have been his next victim. He wanted me to go up to his room." 

     Sara was speechless. It was the last thing she had considered when the woman had denied recognizing them in the police station. Leaning forward from the open window, Jeanette repeated her thanks. "I know enough about the law to know that you and your boyfriend could be in serious trouble if I admitted that I saw you. I didn't want that. It was apparent that agent was hoping that I would name you." 

     "Someone is coming." Grissom put his hand on Sara's elbow to steer her away from the car in case it was Gibbes, Ecklie, or some other person who would make a connection. 

     "There is one more thing that I did tell the police." Jeanette turned the ignition of her car and shifted it into gear. "The man told me his name was Scott Thomas." 

     Once inside Grissom's Tahoe, Sara let out her breath in a long "Shit." Grissom did not speak until they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street, then he glanced across the seat. 

     "That was close." 

     Sara looked at him in disbelief. "That was close? Is that all you can say about it?" Sara opened the glove compartment, looked inside, and closed it with a soft click. "Scott Thomas. Where have we heard that name before?"

     "The Simmons teenager was talking about going to see a Scott," Grissom said pressing his foot on the accelerator. "It has nothing to do with us, Sara; you realize that, don't you?"

     Sara nodded, but she processed the information, storing it away for future reference. "I do wonder, though, if Gibbes knows anything about the boy mentioning a Scott. I don't remember saying anything about it, did you? It didn't seem essential to the case." As Sara wondered aloud, she stuck her hands in the pocket of her coat, removed them, and bent to look under the seat.

     Grissom was thinking along the same lines. Would it make a difference to the case if Gibbes knew that Mallory Simmons knew Bryan Thompson as Scott Thomas? He decided to pass it past Brass and see if he could quietly relay the information to Gibbes without stirring her suspicion. Reaching the crime scene, Grissom pulled in behind Catherine's Tahoe, switched off the ignition, and reached into his own jacket pocket. 

     "You were looking for this?" He held her dark watch cap in his hands as a smile flit over his face. 

     Sara returned his smile with the one she reserved especially for him. "You are incorrigible." She reached for the cap and pulled it over her head, tucking the wavy dark hair beneath the sides as she felt his eyes running over her face. 

     "I don't want to lose what we have, Sara." He reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair beneath the cap, then moved away before she could respond, changing the subject. "I'll pass the information concerning Scott Thompson on to Brass and he can relay it to Gibbes in whatever method he sees fit." 

     Sara listened as the door clicked shut, and her thoughts rolled over each other. They were defiantly talking tonight. 


	18. Part XVII

Torn 

By: Manigault

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Crime Lab

7:00 am

     The evening was consumed with processing evidence from the multiple victims, leaving no time for Sara to broach the topic of the Monroe case with Grissom. In fact, it was pushed to the back of her mind as she concentrated on identifying a latent print on a possible murder weapon, only seeing Grissom as she shared the information with him and Catherine. The case was relatively open and shut, which allowed the night shift to shut the file by shift change. Such swift resolution was unusual, but convenient, as Sara was anxious to continue her unfinished conversation with Grissom.  She found him in the break room speaking with Brass who did not appear happy with what he was being told. Grissom pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to Sara who appeared by his side, her expression hopeful. 

     "I don't like this, Gil." Brass was saying, his face pensive. "I got an earful from Ecklie when I came in today, and now this?" 

     "I thought Ecklie wasn't going to spread rumors."  Sara felt ill. If Ecklie started talking, it would only be a matter of hours before she and Grissom would be held under suspicion by everyone. 

     Sara's dismal tone gave Brass pause, but he attempted to reassure them both. "If you take Ecklies' reputation into account nobody will believe him, not to mention the fact that several officers witnessed his humiliation when the witness claimed to not recognize either one of you." He did not ask them to deny or explain the situation to him, only repeated what he had told Grissom about not appreciating having to relay the additional information to Gibbes. "What excuse am I supposed to give them as to having an alias for Bryan Thompson?"

     "You could tell them the brother, Marc, called you and gave you the information." Sara suggested. It was plausible, she told herself, averting her gaze from Grissoms. 

     "I'll think of something." Brass muttered. He walked towards the door, turned half way around, and motioned in an off hand way. "You want to walk out with me, Gil?"

     Grissom frowned; he wasn't about to start avoiding being seen alone with Sara in the lab because of a possible risk of exposure. Aware of the strain etching Sara's face, he waved Brass on, waiting for him to leave before speaking. 

     "I think that we should put this behind us and continue on in our normal fashion." 

     This had this desired affect on Sara, who broke into a wide smile. "Normal?" She teased. "Since when have either of us ever been normal, Gris?" 

     Blue eyes twinkled back at her smiling face. "Why don't you meet me at my place and we will find out how normal we can be."  The teasing air did not go unnoticed by Sara. 

     With a laugh, Sara flirted back. "You can do better than that, Gris." 

     Grissom made no response, but simply pointed to the door. 

Grissoms Town home

12:30 pm

     Sara could not sleep. She rolled over to face Grissom, only to be confronted with his back. Scooting towards him, she peered over his shoulder to see the alarm clock-12:30 p.m. glared back at her in an angry red blur. 

     "It's twenty minutes since you last checked, Sara." Grissom murmured into his pillow. "I would be glad to change places with you so that you can stare at the fascinating numbers." 

     Sara leaned over and kissed his ear. "I'm sorry, Gil. Maybe I should go to my place so that you can get some sleep." 

     Rolling onto his back, Grissom studied Sara through partially closed lids. She stared back, propping herself on her right elbow while running her left hand over his chest. 

     "What is it, Sara?" He remembered her declaration in his Tahoe that they would continue their conversation and now he wondered if she was ready to talk. 

     She did not look into his eyes, but kept running her index finger down the length of his torso, and on to his navel where she made slow circles. How did she broach the subject? She could see his chest moving softly as he breathed in and out, patiently waiting. She leaned over and kissed the spot where she had made the circle.  Then she said with a nervousness that surprised him. 

     "If that witness had identified us as being at the casino, where would that have led us?" 

     "Jail." Grissom regretted the lame attempt to make light of the situation almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He quickly tried to amend the words as her hurt eyes stared back at him. "I don't know, Sara, if you want to hear the truth." 

     She shifted her weight, until she was back at eye level with him, her mind spinning. "So, if we faced a tampering with evidence charge, our relationship would be over." 

     "I didn't say that." Grissom brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. "I'm saying that our careers would have been on the line, not our relationship." He kept his hand on the side of her face. "It didn't happen so there is nothing to talk about." 

     "If people suspect that we are sleeping together will it change your opinion of working with me?"   

     "No." Grissom tried to reassure her, but he could sense there was more to her discomfort. "What is the real issue here, Sara, what is bothering you?"

   Sara turned onto her back, stared at the ceiling, and asked herself the same question. What _was bothering her? The fact that she was deeply involved with her supervisor and he had yet to make any attempt to bring the relationship out into the open with his closest friends? The fact that he had never whispered the words _I love you_ to her even when they were making love. What if she did find herself pregnant, what would happen to their relationship? He told her he would stand by her, and she did not doubt that, but would they drift apart? She berated herself for not pressing the issue with him, but then what good was speculation? She turned to face him again, "I keep hearing a baby cry." She stated flatly, answering the unspoken question in his eyes with a partial truth of her own. _

     Grissom could think of a number of things that she could have admitted to him; a baby crying was not anywhere close. 

     "Sara." 

     "Don't." Sara placed her fingers on his lips, her expression asking him to listen. "I know that it is Valerie. I just don't know how to tune it out." 

     Grissom took a deep breath, reached for the fingers that still rested against his lips, gave them a light kiss. "I hear them sometimes." 

     Stunned, Sara gaped at him before leaning closer to his face while her eyes searched his troubled eyes.  "Tell me how you keep them out of your dreams." 

     She felt his heart, slow and steady, his pulse meeting her own. 

     "I comfort them." 

     Raising quizzical eyes, Sara shook her head slightly. 

     "I assure them that they will be okay." Grissom added as he tried to clarify the obtuse statement. 

     "That isn't..." Sara protested. "That isn't possible. It doesn't help them." 

     "It helps me proceed with my life, Sara." He ran his finger along her forehead. "Otherwise the cries consume you until you hear nothing else." 

     This was not the conversation she had planned on having with Grissom, but it was healing in a way that only Grissom could provide. Pressing her cheek against his chest she let the steady rhythm of his heart soothe her; felt his strong arms wrap around her, holding her close. 

     She was determined to drift back into that sleepless nightmare where she could comfort Valerie Monroe and then hope desperately that it would tune out the terrible cries, when the peal of the doorbell resounded along the hallway to the bedroom. Groans escaped from each of them as Grissom slid from the bed, pulled on his khaki slacks, and reached for a white undershirt. 

     "I'll be right back." He said to her over his shoulder. The doorbell echoed again and he could not help but wonder who was leaning on it. An image of Catherine changed to one of Gibbes before he reached the door and peered through the peep hole. With much hesitation he pulled open the door. 

tbc


	19. Part XVIII

Torn

By: Manigault

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

     Marc Thompson shifted nervously from foot to foot, hands jammed into his pockets, his eyes red and swollen. Grissom felt his throat constrict as he stared at the pitiable sight. He remembered the exuberant teenager who dashed in and out of the room at the Simmons Residence, a backpack slung carelessly over his shoulder, a far cry from the boy staring anxiously back at him from his open doorway. 

     "May I come in, sir?" 

     Grissom realized that he was staring, but he did not budge as his mind whirled around the possible reasons Marc Thompson would be standing on his doorstep; and none of them sat well with him. 

     Marc rocked back on his heels and tried to look past Grissoms shoulder. "I need to speak with your girlfriend." 

     "My what?" Grissom could only imagine the flustered expression on his face. 

     "Your girlfriend." Marc repeated. "I know that she is here because I followed her; I've been sort of following her for a couple of days." 

     "You have been.-?" Grissom was at a loss for the appropriate words. This Marc Thompson was stalking Sara. His Sara? "You have been _sort of_ following my girlfriend?"

     "I…It wasn't like that." Marc felt a red flush creep up his neck. "I'm not like _him." _

     Narrowing his eyes in a contemplative way, Grissom was on the verge of pressing the issue of whom Marc denied being like, when he felt a warm hand press against the middle of his back. 

     "Marc Thompson?" Sara marveled as she peered around Grissom. "Come inside." She nudged Grissom to open the door wide enough for Marc to step into the room, receiving a disproving look as he did so. 

     "What brings you here, Marc? How did you find us?" Sara led the boy to the couch where she sat beside him, concern lining her face as she studied the boy's appearance. 

     Grissom stood nearby, his eyes fastened on the scene before him. 

     Marc leaned his elbows on his knees, his chin directed towards his feet, as he struggled to explain why he wanted to speak with Sara and how he had found her here. He told them his parents believed him to be spending the week with a friend, and that he had borrowed his friend's car. 

     "I know that my brother, Scott, is wanted by the police." He began, his eyes welling with unshed tears as he sorted out his thoughts. "I know those Feds think that he is guilty of killing some girl, but I'm sure that he didn't do anything." 

     "You said that you _were not like him_." Grissom pressed. "You must know something about your brother that would cause you to make that comment."

     Marc hid his face in his hands as he tried to keep the sobs at bay. Sara gently rubbed his shoulder, exchanging worried looks with Grissom. They gave him several minutes to compose himself before Sara asked the critical question.

     "What did you discover about Bryan, um, Scott, that made you suspect him?" Sara asked with a gentleness that appeared to calm Marc somewhat. 

     When he did not respond, Grissom walked to his phone, saying as he did so, "I think that I should call Brass."

     "No!" Marc jumped up and turned desperate eyes to Sara, who had stood with him. "I don't want to talk to the police. I just want to help my brother." 

     "Where is Scott?" Grissom asked, turning away from the phone. 

     "I don't know." Marc settled back onto the couch and this time leaned back, his eyes squeezed shut. "I'm not sure." He amended, and then added in an almost detached voice. "I call him Scott because that's the name he likes to use for his photography business. Like a penname, you know. It's really his middle name. He said that after his sister was accidentally killed he couldn't bear to hear that name _Bryan again. It reminded him too much of Brynna." _

     "What is it, Marc?" Sara asked touching the boys arm. "What made you come here today?" 

     "I read the paper this morning." Marc told them as his voice cracked. "I saw the pictures of those other girls and I recognized them." 

     "You recognized them." Grissom repeated, feeling a weight shift onto his shoulders. He knew that Brass should be here, that they should be in the police department taking this boys statement. "How?"

     Marc opened his eyes, but when he spoke, he looked at Sara. "I've seen pictures at his place. Pictures of those girls and others. He keeps them in a box in his closet, and he doesn't know that I've seen them. I was looking for-." He flushed again. "Something and stumbled over them a few months ago." He took a ragged breath and continued. "I knew that Scott was following those women from the shots he took, but I figured that he was doing some private investigating on the side. I never dreamed it could be anything else. I still don't believe it."  

     "Then why did you follow Sara here? Why tell us any of this now?"

     "I thought that you could help him." He kept his eyes on Sara. "I didn't like that Gibbes woman or her partner that came to our house. She has already decided that Scott is guilty." 

     "We want to help Scott," Sara told him. "If you know where he is then we will talk to him, try to understand what is going on." 

     Marc did not blink as he contemplated her words, and when he spoke, the words knocked the air from Grissoms lungs. "He was following you. Taking pictures. I was with him the day after you left our house. He told me he was curious about what the police wanted to talk with my mom about and he was going to find out without anyone knowing. He acted like it was no big thing and I believed him, although I thought it was very weird." 

     "So you began tailing him?" Sara pressed gently. The idea of this man tailing her, taking pictures, repulsed her, making her stomach turn over several times.  The memory of being followed in the hospital, and on several other occasions flashed through her mind and she cringed thinking of the man that had stalked Nick. She reprimanded herself for not being more cautious. 

     "I don't know why." Marc wiped at he corner of his eye. "But after those people came to our home and turned it upside down and asked a million questions, mostly about Scott, I started wondering." 

     "Does he know that you were following him?" Sara asked.

     "I don't think so." Marc replied. "I tried calling him this morning, but he didn't answer his phone so I went by his place to see him in person. I wanted to ask him about those pictures and give him a chance to explain. He wasn't there." 

     Grissom tilted his head slightly, "You must doubt his innocence or you would not have made that earlier comment and you wouldn't be here now." His irritation on being dragged back into this case warred with his desire to understand the truth and locate the main suspect. He was also intrigued by Marcs' use of referring to the Byrnna murder as _accidental _and wanted to question him further about his knowledge of the event. However, another question was weighing on his mind. 

     "When was the last time you heard from your dad, Marc?" The question startled both the boy and Sara, the latter whom recovered swiftly. 

     Marc shrugged, "I spoke to him on my birthday last month." He was troubled by the question, trying to puzzle it in with the rest of the situation. "Why?"

     "I know that the murder of your half sister disturbed him deeply," Grissom watched the boy's reactions carefully. "Did you ever discuss it with him or with your half brother?"

     "Not really." Marc appeared to be on the verge of another meltdown so Sara offered him a glass of water, hoping it would give him time to compose himself. He thanked her before clarifying his answer to Grissom. "My dad moves around a lot so I don't know how to reach him. When he calls me on my birthdays or out of the blue, he doesn't talk much about himself. Scott says that is the way he was when he was a kid, it is the way he is; traveling bug."  

     Sara handed him a glass of iced water then settled back on the couch beside him. "That must be hard for you Marc. I'm sorry that you have experienced so much." 

     "It's weird." Marc agreed. "My parents were so happy until four years ago, and then we find out about my half sister and he goes crazy on us. Takes off and then demands a divorce. My mom cried for over a year before meeting my step dad. She refuses to talk about my dad anymore, but she and Scott were close." 

     "So you would visit Scott and that is when you would speak with your dad?" Sara asked. "You would talk with Scott about him and everything else that was going on in your life?" 

     Marc rubbed his palms around the sweaty glass, took a sip of the water, and stared at the ice bobbing around the top. "We talked about everything," He whispered. "Scott told me that he was with Byrnna when she fell and went into premature labor." He looked up at their stunned faces. "He didn't kill her; only tried to save her and her baby." He silently pleaded for them to understand. "They were camping and she insisted on climbing up a steep rock when she lost her footing. She begged him to take her baby. He wouldn't do it so she took a knife out of her bag and slid it into her chest. He had no choice, but he couldn't save them both." 

     Sara took the shaking glass from Marc, placed it on the table, and then moved around to stand beside Grissom who was somewhat shocked by this turn of events. He was processing all this new information in his mind, shifting the evidence in his memory to place it into a logical order. 

     "Why didn't he go for help?" Sara asked. 

     "He did not want to leave her and besides he thought that nobody would believe that he didn't stab her and cut out the baby. He stayed there with her for a few days, until the baby stopped crying. Then he took everything and left. He called our dad who met him in a motel and showed him the baby." 

     "The baby is alive?" Sara was fearful of the answer, but she had to ask it. 

     "She was alive, barely. My dad didn't want anyone to know what had happened. He said that it could ruin Scott's chances in medical school if anyone knew what he had attempted to do and failed. He told Scott that it was his fault that he couldn't save both Brynna and her baby. He was so angry that they had been camping when Brynna was so pregnant, but they always went camping together and Brynna insisted." Marc was determined that they knew it was not Scotts fault that Brynna had not made it or that Scott could not save her life.

     "Your dad kept the baby and left town." Grissom reasoned. "But not until  Brynna was found." He was unaware of his use of first name, fitting the pieces of the puzzle together in a rough manner. 

     "Scott kept her until our dad took her away from him and vanished. Scott told me that our dad was consumed with guilt about not staying with them as kids and not helping Byrnna when she was grown and had come to him for help when she found out she was expecting." 

     It was possible that Marc had been fed a line by Scott, for whatever reasons known only to him. Grissom did not think so. It made sense in a disturbing way that filled in questions he had during the initial investigation. He felt that it was a true confession by way of the brother. 

     "When did your brother share this information with you?" Grissom pressed. 

     Marc looked at them through blurry eyes. "When my dad left I was angry. Scott took off soon after that and my mom was always crying. I got into some trouble and when Scott came back, he told me that he had a secret that I should never share with anyone else." 

     "You have done the right thing by telling us, Marc." Sara tried to sound reassuring, but her heart broke for this vulnerable boy. He knew that he was right to share the information but she was certain he would never get over the guilt he felt for betraying his brother's confidence. She knew that kind of guilt only too well for comfort. 

     "You said that you think that you know where your brother is; can you tell us, Marc?" Grissom watched the emotions play over the boys face; guilt, uncertainty, fear. 

     "I think that he may have gone out to the desert to the place where Byrnna was hurt." Marc turned to Sara. "He liked to go out there to think." 

     Sara pulled on Grissom's arm to get his attention. "Will you excuse us for a minute, Marc? I need to talk with Grissom." 

     Grissom allowed himself to be pulled into the kitchen. Sara obviously wanted to be certain Marc did not get it into his head to sprint out of the town home if left alone. Speaking in low voices, they discussed their options; go with the boy to the first crime scene or take the boy to the police department and let them sort it out. Either way they were screwed. 

     "It's your call, Sara." 

     "We try to locate Bryan Scott Thompson." 

       
  



	20. Part XIX

Torn

By: Manigault

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to CBS, Atlantic-Alliance, and Anthony Zuiker. 

Note:  A bit of a change as I finally got around to editing a bit. This story bothered me for a long long time, but I think I cleaned it up a little. Thanks for the reviews everyone! 

Grissoms Tahoe

4:00 pm

     Grissom clicked off the phone and glanced in the rearview mirror into the back seat where a desolate Marc Thompson stared out of the window at the rushing scenery. He had left a cryptic message with both Catherine and Warrick in the event he or Sara failed to show for their shift. Whatever they discovered out at the site of the first victim he hoped his relationship with Sara withstood the storm that was bound to follow. The location of the crime scene was imprinted on his mind and he had no doubts as he pulled off the Interstate and onto the road less terrain. When the road would yield no more of man's technology, he cut the engine, and then turned to face his passengers. 

     "I thought that we would find his car out here, but I don't see it." He looked over the seat and spoke directly to Marc. "Your brother may not be here so be thinking of any other places you can while we walk out to the site." 

     "Grissom." The warning tone in Sara's voice rankled, but he resisted responding verbally and simply gave her a directed look, his eyebrow raised. They had managed to narrowly avoid having their relationship exposed by Gibbes and Ecklie, only to turn around the very next day and have it delivered to their doorstep.  He was in no mood to coddle a teenager who- Grissom paused, watching the slumped shoulders of the boy as he walked beside Sara. The teenager who had taken it upon himself to protect Sara from his own brother that he wanted desperately to believe, going so far as to trail him, and then find Sara to possibly warn him of his own suspicions. Grissom felt a tug of some new emotion towards the teen; admiration and gratitude. It was possible that Bryan Thompson would have never approached Sara, but it was not a chance he would dare risk. Sara glanced over towards him, probably gauging his mood, and then smiled when he winked back. They would pull through this together, another foreign emotion for him, and one that felt right. He almost bumped into Sara, as she froze in her tracks, her eyes riveted on the scenic view. 

     "What is it?"

     "I've seen this before, someplace." Sara mused.

     "My house." Marc said. "Scott takes a lot of pictures out here and has given us a few of them. We have one in the foyer." 

     "That's it." Sara continued walking, as Grissom mentally questioned himself. He had seen the picture, but it had not triggered any memories for him of this area. He reassured himself that there were many pictures taken of similar mountains and it was not a flaw that he had missed a glaring piece of evidence.

      "Who would guess?" Sara added as if reading his mind. 

     They arrived at the crime scene within fifteen minutes, each searching the landscape for any sign of Bryan Thompson.  

     "He isn't here." Sara planted her hands on her hips and squinted into the distance. Grissom walked around the site and recalled the image of Brynna Thompson as he had found her, weeks after her alleged accident. 

     "There he is!" Marc spotted a figure walk around an outcropping of rock and began to shout. "Scott! Scott, over here!"

     Grissom and Sara spun around to stare at the man who was casually strolling towards them, no expression on his face. Grissom reached back for his gun, and he noticed that Sara did the same. "Thompson?" Grissom queried. 

     The man stared at Marc with bitterness that was staggering to the teen who stumbled backwards and lost his footing. 

     "Scott?" Marc did not try to stand, but kept his eyes fastened on the man who had always been his friend and brother. "I brought these people to help you. Tell them that you didn't kill anyone and they will listen." 

     Bryan Thompson allowed his eyes to flicker between Grissom and Sara, taking in their pensive expressions, the guns now drawn and pointed at him. 

     "I can see that Marc." 

     Marc swallowed over a lump in his throat and scrambled to his feet, taking a step towards his brother who turned those piercing eyes on him. "My name is Bryan, not Scott, and I didn't kill anyone." Before Marc could release his breath with relief, Bryan continued in a detached voice. "I tried to save them. I did save their children and Byrnna," He turned to Sara. "I saved Byrnna, didn't I? She is alive and will be fine." He nodded at the answer he saw in her eyes, and reacted with anger at the accusation. "I did save her, she will live and her baby is in good hands." 

     "Do you mean Erin, Byran?" Grissom corrected with restrained emotion. "Erin Monroe was your last victim." 

     Bryan glared at him with crazed eyes. "I saved my twin, Byrnna, and her baby." He insisted. "I saved them both but nobody will believe me." 

     "Where is Valerie, Bryan?" Sara tried to maintain her composure, but it was difficult not to jump at him, beating the truth out of him with her fists. She held the gun in her hands and realized something about the same time Grissom did; Bryan Thompson was not scared. He was not afraid of the guns they directed in his direction, or of being caught. The only emotion they detected was anger and that was ebbing away and returning to the bleakness he had exhibited upon their first encounter. "Where is she?" Sara pressed. "Her mom, Erin, misses her so much." 

     "I miss Byrnna." Bryan said in that detached tone.  "I tried to help them." A sane expression returned to his eyes and voice.  "I didn't have the proper instruments to operate on Brynna. I couldn't help both her and the baby, but she took that decision from me. I had to get the baby out to save her but it didn't work." 

     "You kept performing the operation on different women until you perfected it. You planned on stopping when both the mom and the baby survived?" Grissom asked. "What now, Bryan? You may have succeeded in performing a topnotch cesarean section, but I'm not so sure." 

     This brought the man's attention back to the present, the anger flaring. "Byrnna is alive. I followed her-." He motioned towards Sara with a smirk. "I followed her to the hospital and I discovered the truth that everyone was hiding from me. She is alive and is going to be okay. I don't understand why you wouldn't want me to know that she was okay. I would never harm her." 

     Sara shook her head in disbelief. "You ripped a baby from her stomach, left her on the side of the road, then took the baby, and you say that you would never harm her?" The incredulity was echoed on Marc's face. Grissom tightened his grip on the trigger, anticipating the anger to boil over, but prayed it wouldn't come to that. He had no desire to shoot anyone, but if the man moved towards Sara, he was not certain that he would not. 

     "I know that you didn't mean to hurt anyone, Bryan." Grissom kept his voice even, although his head was beginning to pound.  "The doctors were impressed with the cesarean section you performed. They told us that it was excellent work only a skilled surgeon could have performed." 

     "They said that?" Bryan smiled and the crazed look vanished again for a second. 

     "They thought it was good," Grissom continued, hoping he was making the correct decision. "But there was one problem." 

     "What was that?" Bryan lost the smile and his eyes turned cold. 

     "The baby, Bryan." Grissom played his stack of cards. "They say that there is no successful c-section without the healthy baby. It is a given." 

     "She is fine." Bryan resented the accusation, his jaw clenching. "She is in Texas, with my dad." 

     Sara felt her head spin with this admission and a surge of hope coursed through her veins.  She waited for Grissom to pry more information from this psycho with his brilliant interrogation.

     "Where in Texas is that, Bryan?" He heard the distant hum of a chopper and his headache increased. "If they don't see the baby for themselves then they will not believe it. Proof of your excellent surgical skill, Bryan." 

     Bryan laughed softly, and then said. "I'm not so certain they would believe me anyway." He heard the hum of the chopper as it appeared from the direction of Las Vegas. A flicker of sadness appeared in his eyes, and then vanished.  "His address is in my apartment." He looked towards Marc. "With the pictures; you know where they are." 

     He did not speak anymore as the chopper landed and Brass, Catherine and Warrick climbed off with several police in front of them, their faces registering relief when they found Grissom and Sara intact.  

     No one moved for a frozen second before Grissom turned to Marc and said with empathy that surprised everyone except Sara. "Why don't you ride back to headquarters with me and Sara, Marc? You can use my phone to call your mom and let her know you are okay." 

Crime Lab

7:00 am

     "Grissom, you are one lucky bastard you know that don't you?" 

     Grissom looked up from his paperwork to find Brass standing in his doorway. "Of what do you refer, Jim?"

     "That kid, Marc Thompson, claims that he called Sara and asked her to meet him at your place so he could talk. He says that he insisted he would only talk with the two of you together since you were the initial investigators that came out to his home. Ecklie is convinced that you coached him." 

     "You know me better than that, Jim." Grissom could not hide his relief that Ecklie and Gibbes were thwarted once more by a witness that could have exposed his relationship with Sara. 

     "I know that you are a lucky man." Brass smiled wider as Sara appeared in the door. "A very lucky man." With that, he left them alone. 

     "What was that all about?" Sara asked with a puzzled face that made Grissom's own lips curve up at the corners. 

     "I'll tell you over breakfast." 

     Sara stared from him, to the doorway that Brass had recently vacated, and then back at him, a warm smile spreading over her face. The reunion between Erin and her baby had left each of them with a new peace that was the beginning of a healing process that Sara could not wait to explore, and breakfast was as good a time as any.

The End. 


End file.
